Sobre dragones y serpientes
by Kirash
Summary: Una serie de Oneshots sobre Cobra y Kinana. ¿Que es de la vida de nuestro dragón slayer venenoso luego de unirse a Crime Sorciere? ¿Tendrá ahora más oportunidades de ver a su querida Cubelios ahora que intenta rectificar su camino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Les traigo aquí una serie de oneshots sobre Erik y Kinana! Amo esta parejita aunque no sea canon y cómo dibujarlos no me es suficiente, sentí la necesidad también de escribir sobre ellos. Algunas historias puede que tengan continuación o relación entre si, llegado a ser el caso, les advertiré al inicio de cada uno.

ADVERTENCIA: aclararé al principio de cada oneshot sobre la relación temporal de la historia con respecto a la saga del manga para evitar spoilers, así que por favor, antes de comenzar a leer, prestarle atención a eso. Y a aquellos que aún no están al día con el manga. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Está cada día mejor!

Posicionamiento temporal: Luego del arco de tártaros.

* * *

"Aunque estemos lejos, nuestros caminos van a seguir cruzándose"

Se arrastró con desgano y cansancio pero con una de sus típicas sonrisas de satisfacción a través del bosque. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, se tiró pesadamente contra la suave hierba, descansando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Cerró su ojo y suspiró satisfecho. Esta había sido su primera misión en solitario desde que ingresó al gremio Crime Sorciere. Jellal ya tenía plena confianza en él para dejarlo hacer este tipo de cosas sin supervisión. Por supuesto que él no se quejaba, prefería estar solo, todo era más tranquilo y silencioso de esa manera además de poder pelear sin contenerse, sin que nadie estuviera detrás exigiendo evitar dañar innecesariamente a algún enemigo.

Aunque con estos enemigos realmente no era necesario contenerse. Su misión en esa oportunidad había sido derrotar un gremio oscuro, Straight Curse. Desde que la Alianza Balam había sido destruida, varios gremios oscuros habían quedado a la deriva haciendo de las suyas y generando caos sin sentidos. Luchó con alrededor de 86 miembros durante unas 2 horas, o eso fue más o menos lo que estimo. Los magos del gremio no eran rival para él, pero la cantidad realmente marcaba una diferencia. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una lucha tan intensa como esa.

Se quitó su saco blanco y observó una herida bastante grande que un miembro de ese gremio había logrado asestarle mientras estaba ocupado luchando contra otros cuatro al mismo tiempo. Aún le faltaba aceitarse un poco, el tiempo en prisión y su inactividad lo habían deteriorado. De haber estado en su mejor forma, eso jamás habría ocurrido. Es por eso que disfrutaba de este tipo de batallas, lo ayudaban a refinar sus reflejos nuevamente.

Hizo un ruido con la lengua al sentir el dolor de la herida de su brazo. Se veía peor de lo que esperaba, era bastante grande y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Si tan solo Cubelios estuviera allí, una sola gota de su veneno le ayudaría a reponer fuerzas y a sanar esa herida mucho más rápido. No pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al recordar a su querida serpiente, o humano ahora mejor dicho.

Rasgó un pedazo de su camisa roja para envolver alrededor de la herida, presionando con fuerza para evitar que siga sangrando. Protestó mentalmente, esa camisa era una de sus favoritas.

Desde que por fín se encontró con ella en aquella oportunidad se sentía más tranquilo, más en paz. Incluso sus tendencias a buscar pelea constantemente habían disminuido bastante. Aunque no podía ignorar el hecho de que la idea de que fuera humana aun le daba vueltas por su cabeza. Todo era muy extraño, estaba feliz por haberla visto, por haber podido por fin escuchar su voz, pero decepcionado a la vez por no haberse dado cuenta en todos esos años de que su querida compañera era en realidad una humana transformada. ¿Qué clase de amigo podía pasar por alto un detalle así? aunque no existían indicios algunos para poder descubrirlo, se suponía que él la conocía a la perfección. Si el maestro de Fairy Tail lo descubrió con tanta facilidad, ¿por qué él no? Gruñó, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, sentía que de cierta forma la había decepcionado.

Negó con la cabeza, pensar en esas cosas no lo llevaría a ningún lado, lo importante ahora era que se habían vuelto a encontrar, y por más que sus caminos los separen y los lleven lejos uno del otro, saber que ella estaba bien lo llenaba de una extraña calidez.

Una vez que termino de presionar su herida correctamente, se levantó, murmurando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo a causa de su cuerpo dolorido. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde que Fairy Tail se había desmantelado, habían vuelto a Magnolia algún par de veces. Aunque no lo admitía, Jellal estaba preocupado por Erza e inventando cualquier mala excusa al azar, tomaban rumbo a su ciudad para ver cómo iban las cosas.

No era algo que le molestara, estar cerca de esa ciudad le permitía escuchar con mejor claridad la voz de Cubelios, es decir, Kinana- se corrigió mentalmente con rapidez. Le costaba acostumbrarse a su verdadero nombre. El líder de su gremio le facilitó la información sobre ella al conocer el pasado que ambos compartían juntos, aunque Erik fingía no interesarle, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que varias piezas del rompecabezas que ambos formaban estaban ahora en su sitio.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando?, no lo sabía, era difícil darse cuenta mientras el paisaje solo se trataba de árboles y vegetación, más aún cuando divagaba tanto en sus pensamientos. Concentró su audición para tratar de ubicarse. Oyó el ajetreo de una ciudad no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, así que, guiado por su aguda audición y olfato, se dirigió hacia allí.

Luego de haber caminado alrededor de una hora más, podía visualizar la ciudad a la lejanía. Su corazón comenzó a aumentar su ritmo al ver que se trataba de Magnolia. ¿Cómo era posible? había más ciudades cercanas a la locación del gremio oscuro que atacó, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando por ese bosque para llegar hasta allí? Se encogió de hombros, eso ahora ya no importaba. Necesitaba encontrar algún lugar para pasar la noche y tratar mejor sus heridas. ¿Debería ir quizás a algún hospital? No, no, descartó esa idea en su cabeza rápidamente, su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda a nadie. Sin mencionar que, si bien ahora ya no era más miembro de Oracion Six, la gente aún podría reconocerlo y asustarse por ello.

Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha azul característica de Crime Sorciere y se adentró en la ciudad en busca de algún lugar que pudiera vender algo de vendas y demás para tratar adecuadamente sus heridas. La ciudad era bulliciosa, eso lo estresaba y ponía sus nervios de punta, mucho peor con lo fatigado que se encontraba en ese momento. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso sin saber bien por qué. Siguió deambulando por allí, ¿acaso no había una maldita farmacia en esa maldita ciudad? Se estaba exasperando. En medio de su caminata cruzó por el parque central de la ciudad, a esas horas de la tarde/noche, ese lugar era un poco más tranquilo, cosa que bien supo apreciar. Examinó el lugar hasta que encontró un banco bastante apartado en la parte profunda del parque. Se dirigió hacia allí y se dejó caer sobre él. Estaba cansado y comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Observó su brazo y maldijo al ver que su capa ahora estaba manchada de sangre. Su herida había vuelto a abrirse con tanta caminata y movimiento. Cerró sus ojos unos largos minutos, quizás lo mejor era salir de la ciudad y continuar hacia la base de su gremio. Mientras pensaba qué hacer un dulce y melodioso sonido llegó a sus oídos. Su sangre se heló por completo, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Sin lugar a dudas, esa era la voz de Cubelios. Se levantó rápidamente olvidando por completo su dolor y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el lugar donde provenía su voz, abriéndose paso entre la gente que se encontraba en su camino con poco cuidado.

Con un ágil movimiento, saltó al tejado de una casa, su paso apurado y torpe estaba llamando demasiado la atención, sin mencionar su ropa teñida en sangre, por lo que decidió ocultarse en la oscuridad de las alturas de la ciudad. Siguió su camino saltando de tejado en tejado, ignorando el leve rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso. A medida que la voz se tornaba más fuerte y clara, su ansiedad crecía con rapidez consumiéndolo por dentro. De repente todo a su alrededor se silenció, solo podía escuchar la voz de ella y nada más. Se detuvo de repente. Se encontraba inexplicablemente nervioso, ¡sólo iba a ver a Cubelios!, eso no tenía por qué ponerlo de esa manera, trató de calmarse un poco regulando su agitada respiración. Caminó lentamente los pasos que le quedaban para llegar al borde del tejado y así tener una clara visión de la calle que estaba enfrente.

Su mundo se detuvo por completo, allí estaba ella, caminando despreocupadamente sobre una calle vieja de adoquines grisáceos, las rústicas lámparas al costado del camino iluminaban su hermoso rostro y resaltaban sus brillantes ojos color jade. Su cabello violáceo se movía sutil y agraciadamente a la par de su lento pero constante caminar. Llevaba en sus manos unas bolsas de papel madera rellenas de verduras y demás alimentos, al parecer volvía de hacer las compras.

Siguió caminando por los tejados al mismo ritmo que ella, pero siguiéndola unos metros por detrás. No quería que lo viera, mucho menos en ese estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, las veces anteriores que tuvo que regresar a Magnolia, siempre se escapaba por unas horas para seguirla y observarla desde una distancia segura para que ella no pudiera verlo. No podía evitarlo, quería estar cerca de ella y volver a abrazarla o acariciarla como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, aunque ahora que era humana eso haría la situación un poco más extraña e incómoda. Reprimía cada vez con más dificultad sus deseos de acercarse, pero lo mejor para ella era que no lo viera, sabía que gran parte de su memoria se había perdido y ahora que por fin había logrado recomenzar su vida nuevamente no quería llegar allí a importunar y recordarle amargas cosas de su pasado.

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del sonido de su melodía con mayor claridad. Kinana estaba felizmente tarareando una canción en voz baja.

 _Al ver una fugaz estrella pasar ,_

 _Mis deseos se empiezan a alborotar ,_

 _Pensando que por fin quizás te traiga hasta mí._

 _Surcando los mares azulados del cielo,_

 _Viajan sin descansar,_

 _Cumpliendo deseos a su pasar._

 _Me pregunto ¿cuándo llegará?,_

 _Aquel día que mi deseo cumplirá._

Todas las noches sin faltar el cielo salgo a observar

 _Esperando paciente y sin fin,_

 _Que alguna estrella te traiga hasta mí._

 _Te traiga hasta mí._

Su corazón se hundió al escuchar cada palabra emitida por sus labios. Una sonrisa acompañada de un grato y extraño sentimiento lo abrumó al saber que ella aún recordaba la promesa que le hizo años atrás. No sabía qué hacer, su corazón le gritaba que corriera inmediatamente hacia ella, pero su cerebro le ordenaba quedarse allí, cuidándola desde lo lejos como siempre solía hacer. Sabía que no era digno de su amistad, ella se merecía algo mejor. Se rio burlonamente de sí mismo, estaba comenzando a sonar como el idiota de Jellal.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que la joven de cabellos violáceos se paró frente a la puerta de su modesta casa. Dejó las bolsas con las compras en el suelo y buscó sus llaves. Una vez que las encontró, colocó la llave correspondiente en la cerradura y dio la vuelta lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al escuchar el ruido del cerrojo abriéndose se detuvo, agacho su cabeza y sus hombros acompañados de un suspiró un tanto desilusionado.

-¿Viniste solo a escuchar mi voz otra vez? ¿O vas a venir a saludarme en persona?- Kinana se dio media vuelta, y alzó su mirada hacia la oscuridad del tejado de la casa que se encontraba enfrente a la suya. Su rostro estaba adornado por una dulce sonrisa que podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Como si su suave voz lo hubiera embrujado, las piernas de Erik se movieron sin que su cerebro se los ordenase, dando un salto para caer ágil y agraciadamente de pie frente a ella. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de su presencia? Si algo lo caracterizaba a él era que podía ser tan silencioso como un depredador cazando a su presa. Debía admitir que la muchacha tenía unos sentidos muy agudos. De cierta manera, pensar ello lo llenó de orgullo.

El joven pelirrojo se mantuvo callado frente a ella, no sabía que decir, su cabeza estaba algo inclinada hacia el piso, pero su ojo bueno la miraba fijamente reflejando incertidumbre y quizás un poco de... ¿miedo? No, no, el gran Cobra no sentía miedo.

Kinana alzó ambos brazos y acercó sus manos al rostro de su compañero. Erik retrocedió un paso instantáneamente por reflejo, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan jodidamente nervioso? La joven hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó con su camino hasta tomar la capucha azulada que cubría el rostro de él, quitándola del medio con delicadeza.

Su rostro angelical paso de reflejar felicidad al verlo después de tanto tiempo a una inmensa preocupación instantánea.

-Erik! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- Kinana retrocedió unos pasos con temor al ver al golpeado joven. El terror se instaló en su rostro al ver su capa manchada con abundante cantidad de sangre. No era necesario poder escuchar sus pensamientos para advertir su angustia.

-Estoy bien- Se limitó a decir evitando su mirada, no quería preocuparla.

-¿Bien? ¡Estas sangrando!- La voz de la mujer se quebró, lo tomó del brazo que no tenía herido y lo atrae suavemente para guiarlo dentro de su casa- Déjame ayudarte por favor.- dijo invitándolo a pasar, abriendo con su mano libre la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-No es necesario- Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, no quería ocasionarle molestias. Se soltó sutilmente del agarre de la joven y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Se sentía abrumado por la situación y lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente para evitarlo fue huir. Un ligero mareo lo traicionó e hizo que se tambaleara un poco en el lugar. Cerró su ojo para tratar de alivianar la sensación y se llevó una mano a la cien.

-No estás bien y si, si es necesario- Kinana volvió a tomarlo del brazo y posó su otra mano en su pecho para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a caminar. Erik emitió un leve gemido de dolor al sentir el agarre de la chica. Ok, bueno, quizás si necesitaba un poco de ayuda, admitió mentalmente.  
Su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato ante el toque de ella, de repente sintió todo el peso de la batalla que había librado esa tarde sobre su cuerpo, pero pese al dolor, las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo eran tranquilizantes.

Entraron a la casa, Kinana soltó el agarre de su pecho para encender la luz de la sala de estar. El joven moreno gruñó levemente ante la ausencia de la fuente de calor. Lo guió hasta un sofá que había allí cerca y lo ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. Inmediatamente apenas él se acomodó, la chica salió a paso apresurado dando vueltas por toda la casa juntando alcohol, cajas con suministros de primeros auxilios y demás utensilios que pensó que podría necesitar y los dejó en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba sentado. Erik seguía cada movimiento de la chica con su mirada, como si cada segundo que sus ojos pudieran verla fuera lo más valioso de su vida. Una vez con todo lo necesario a mano, Kinana se sentó a su lado.

-Quítate todo eso- ordenó con seriedad refiriéndose a su ropa mientras tomaba del botiquín un poco de alcohol etílico y embebía un algodón. Erik se quitó la capa de un tirón, tirándola al respaldar de una silla que se encontraba cerca de allí. Se quitó la parte izquierda de su saco blanco, pero cuando intento mover el brazo derecho, se dio cuenta que lo tenía entumecido por el dolor. Naturalmente intentó hacerlo solo para evitar pedir ayuda, pero Kinana no pasó inadvertida la situación, se reacomodó en el sofá inclinándose sobre él y le ayudó a terminar de quitarse la prenda de ropa. Una vez fuera el saco, lo dobló prolijamente y lo colocó sobre la silla donde estaba la capa.

Miró ahora su camisa roja manga larga y rota, iba a tener que quitársela también si quería tratar adecuadamente la herida de su brazo. Esta vez se puso de pie extendiendo sus manos frente a él. Erik seguía quejándose con gruñidos, detestaba sentirse tan poco autosuficiente.

-Vamos, con eso puesto no puedo tratar tu brazo adecuadamente- La joven le sonrió para ayudar a convencerlo. El moreno volteó su rostro algo apenado en forma de derrota y levantó ambos brazos tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor. Kinana tomó el borde de la tela de la camisa a los costados de su cadera y la levantó con lentitud para evitar hacerle algún daño innecesario. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Erik al sentir la delicadeza de la chica mientras le quitaba la ropa y algún que otro roce de sus pieles en el proceso. Tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para evitar un suspiro.

Al terminar de desprenderse de su ropa y dejarla a un lado, Kinana se volvió a sentar a su lado y tomo su brazo con suavidad. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan delicada? los suaves roces de sus pieles lo estaban volviendo loco ¿qué le estaba pasando? Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Trató de empujar todas sus desbordantes emociones al fondo de su mente.

-Esto quizás te duela un poco- le advirtió mientras terminaba de sacar el pedazo de tela de camisa ensangrentado que Erik había improvisado con anterioridad para evitar el sangrado de su herida. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba listo y tomó una bocanada de aire, sabía que lo que seguía a continuación le iba a doler y arder, más con una herida como esa.

Una mezcla entre un grito y gruñido se ahogó en su garganta, su cuerpo se tensó y su ojo se cerró con fuerza ante el dolor. A Kinana se le hundió el corazón por ser la culpable de ocasionarle semejante dolor, pero sabía que era necesario. Quitó el algodón embebido en alcohol de su brazo y acercó sus labios a la herida para soplar con suavidad para calmar el ardor que su amigo sentía en ese momento.

Otro escalofrío más se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver la acción de la joven, al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel y el alivio que le generaba.

-Perdón, no quiero ocasionarte dolor, pero es necesario…- dice ella en voz baja al sentir que el cuerpo del joven temblaba bajo sus brazos, aunque por un motivo muy distinto al que ella pensaba. Erik la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza guardando silencio, tratando de poner su mejor cara de póker.

Ella volvió a repetir el proceso una y otra vez, aplicaba algodón con alcohol, luego lo quitaba y soplaba la zona hasta que la herida quedó completamente desinfectada, tomó las vendas que estaban en el botiquín y comenzó a envolver el brazo no muy justo ni no muy suelto.

Todo esto era una tortura, una hermosa y tentadora tortura. Sus instintos de dragón estaban a punto de desbordarse, por suerte el cansancio que sentía en ese momento le ayudó a mantenerlos a raya. Estaba confundido, no podía terminar de comprender las emociones que ella le generaba y lo golpeaban con tanta fuerza, después de todo, ella solo era su amiga, su querida Cubelios, no debía sentir otra cosa más que inmenso cariño y amistad por ella.

Kinana comenzó a tararear la melodía de la canción que había estado cantando con anterioridad cuando caminaba por la calle mientras seguía atendiendo las heridas menores del joven, entre algunos pequeños cortes menores y raspaduras. Él solo podía permanecer en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- exclamó satisfecha al ver su trabajo tan prolijo en el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Gracias-murmura por lo bajo el dragon slayer. Ella le sonríe cálidamente. De pronto cae en cuenta que el joven se encontraba semi desnudo a su lado, en su casa. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente acompañada por un rubor en su rostro. Realmente era imposible no pensar en lo atractivo que era el pelirrojo, su cuerpo alto, delgado y musculoso estaba bien trabajado gracias a todas sus batallas, su piel trigueña casi morena y el contraste con su cabello rojizo eran una excelente combinación, y había que admitir que la cicatriz de su ojo le daba cierto encanto y misterio. El mago intentó en vano disimular una sonrisa al escuchar los pensamientos de la joven.

-Mejor me pongo a ordenar todo esto, aprovecha descansa un poco- Dijo ella atropelladamente. Se levantó torpemente para ordenar los utensilios, juntó en una bolsa los pedazos de ropa sucios junto con los algodones y demás objetos residuales y los tiró en un cesto. Erik se recostó sobre el respaldar del sofá relajando los músculos de su cuerpo por la tensión que sentía al tener a Kinana cerca.

Poco a poco el cansancio terminó de apoderarse de él llevándolo al mundo de los sueños por unos minutos. La joven suspiró aliviada al verlo descansar tan pacíficamente, realmente se veía mal y el descanso le vendría bien para recuperar fuerzas. Se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldar del asiento y ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que sus músculos resalten un poco más. Aah! otra vez esos pensamientos, se sonrojó ella con furia, ¿¡cómo podría pensar en eso!? no debía, él era su amigo y apenas se vieron pocas veces, aunque sentía o mejor dicho, sabía que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. No podía negar que una inmensa felicidad la invadía cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba oír de él, como cuando Erza o Mirajane hablaban de las hazañas de Crime Sorciere y las compartían con ella intencionadamente. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y buscó algo más que hacer para distraerse.

Aprovechó y comenzó a preparar la cena para ambos, imaginó que el dragon slayer estaría hambriento. Tomó las bolsas con las compras que había dejado al lado de la puerta de entrada de su casa y las llevó hasta la mesada de la cocina. Sacó alguna de las verduras que pensaba usar para le cena y las otras las guardó en la nevera. Tomó un poco de arroz de la alacena y comenzó a fritarlo un poco mientras cortaba prolijamente las verduras y un poco de carne.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos ya casi tenía preparado su arroz con verdura y carne salteada. El aroma inundó la casa llegando hasta la aguda nariz del mago que, gracias a su apetito, se despertó de su corta siesta. Olía delicioso, podía sentir como se le hacía agua la boca y sinceramente estaba hambriento, no había probado bocado desde esa mañana antes de salir a su misión. Se levantó con más energías, aunque aún con molestias en su cuerpo, gracias a la pequeña siesta y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Kinana y se acercó a ella por detrás.

-Eso huele demasiado bien- Dijo olfateando por encima de su hombro. La ex mesera de Fairy Tail dió un pequeño salto por el susto que le dio su compañero, quien no pudo evitar una pequeña risa - Lo lamento, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren- Estaba acostumbrado a moverse silenciosamente para pasar inadvertido. Kinana se rió de sí misma, el sonido de su risa era música para sus oídos, le recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos hacía años atrás. Le quitó la cuchara de madera con la que revolvía la comida de su mano, se sirvió un poco de la olla y se lo llevó a su boca, no sin antes soplar para evitar quemarse. El sabor era tan bueno como el aroma, hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso, digamos que sus compañeros de gremio no eran buenos cocinando, incluyéndose a sí mismo claro está.

\- Y el veredicto del juez es…- dijo divertida la joven.

-Creo que un diez es poco- Erik se relamió los labios y dejo el cucharón sobre la mesada al lado de ellos.

-Cocinar para los miembros de Fairy Tail por tantos años me ayudó a mejorar, eso es seguro - recordó a sus amigos con una cálida y melancólica sonrisa, los extrañaba, pero sabía que donde sea que ellos estuvieran, estarían bien.

Un pequeño puñado de celos picaron al Dragon Slayer al oír sus pensamientos hacia esas hadas. Si bien su rivalidad había quedado en el pasado no podía evitar envidiarlos al tener a su preciada amiga tan cerca durante tanto tiempo. Ahogó un gruñido en su garganta.  
Sirvieron la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar mientras hablaban animadamente, o más bien, ella hablaba animadamente, él solo se dedicaba a devorar la comida de su plato y a escucharla atentamente. Kinana hizo una pausa quedando pensativa por unos minutos, Erik le dirigió la mirada sintiendo la duda en su mente.

-Erik… ¿cómo te has hecho esas heridas?- No pudo reprimir más su curiosidad, le preocupaba que estuviera en malos asuntos nuevamente. Su acompañante guardó silencio, no sabía si responder o no- Está bien si no quieres decirme, disculpa por-

-Fue en una misión- le interrumpió, podía oírla, pensaba que no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella para contarle, nada más alejado de la realidad.

-Debió ser muy peligrosa para que hayas terminado así de herido, sé que eres un mago muy poderoso- El joven no pudo evitar sonreír engreídamente ante el halago de su amiga.

\- La batalla duró más tiempo del que preví -Prosiguió explicando, pensando que palabras usar para preocuparla lo menos posible.

-Debió ser un gran oponente entonces - concluyó la joven. Sabía que Cobra era un mago poderoso y no era fácil hacerle frente.

-No en realidad, el problema fue la cantidad -Quizás no debió decir eso.

-¿La cantidad?- se sorprendió ante su respuesta- ¡Te ves como si te hubieras enfrentado a un gremio entero! - bromeó la joven. Erik permaneció en silencio mirándola fija y seriamente ante su broma- ¡Oh por Mavis!,¿ ¡Te enfrentaste a un gremio entero tú solo!?- Kinana se alarmó, ¿Cómo podía ser tan temerario e imprudente? Su rostro se hundió en la preocupación, quizás tenía más heridas de las que podría ver, quizás muchas otras internas.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy aquí después de todo, ¿no?- La preocupación de su compañera lo abrumó e hizo sentir culpable.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso! qué hubiera pasado si.. si…- sus puños se apretaron sobre sus rodillas, arrugando su blanca pollera, bajó la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba pensando en cómo la situación podría haber terminado peor.

-Cub-Kinana... - La llamó, corrigiendo rápidamente, le costaba acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre. Ella levantó su mirada cargada de preocupación y lo miró directamente, Erik no pudo evitar sonreírle al saber que se preocupaba tanto por él- Este es nuestro trabajo, es algo que normalmente hacemos y está bien- Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de su compañera que aún seguía tensa- No tengo deseos de morir, quiero vivir... quiero vivir para poder estar con alguien a quien aprecio más que a mi vida, eso es lo que se convierte en mi fuerza para poder superar todas mis adversidades.

Admitió que se sintió demasiado incómodo al decir tanta cursilería tan poco típica en él, pero esas palabras salieron directamente de su corazón. Kinana se secó una lágrima de emoción provocada por las palabras del mago, que amenazaba con derramarse sobre su mejilla y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esa persona debe ser muy afortunada - suspiro ella.

-¿Tú crees?- Respondió con una sonrisa soberbia sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Claramente no comprendió que se trataba de ella.

El dragon slayer se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a recoger los platos, a pesar de que no lo pareciera tenía buenos modales. Su amiga lo paró enseguida, además de estar lesionado él también era su invitado después de todo. Le insistió en que dejara que ella se ocupe de eso. Gruñó sintiéndose nuevamente un estorbo, pero ante la determinación de ella dejó de insistir en ayudar y se dedicó a hacerle compañía mientras lavaba los trastos. Una vez que termino, Erik toma su abrigo y su capa y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente. Kinana había sido demasiado amable con él y no quería abusar de su hospitalidad, de hecho, todo era muy raro, teniendo en cuenta que ella no lo recordaba y lo "conocía" relativamente poco, le sorprende que confíe tanto en él para ayudarlo de la manera en que lo hizo. Estaba dispuesto a despedirse hasta que ella se colocó frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas en ese estado?- Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, estaba molesta.

-Debo volver al gremio a reportar mi misión- ya se había terminado de poner su saco con un poco de dificultad y ahora iba por su capa.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas, perdiste demasiada sangre, aún te falta para recuperarte.

-Agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero realmente debo irme- Pasó a su lado y tomó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, pero Kinana la cerró de un golpe seco. Clavo sus severos ojos en él. Erik tragó un nudo que se formó en su garganta ante la reacción de la chica.

-Quédate por esta noche, tengo una habitación para huéspedes, aprovecha y descansa lo necesario, mañana puedes irte temprano si quieres.

-Pero-

-No fue una sugerencia- dijo cortante.

Bueno, esa actitud era nueva, no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba mucho su determinación e intento de dominio sobre él, hasta llegó a resultarle un poco dulce y gracioso. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejar la capa azul sobre la silla donde estaba tendida anteriormente. Kinana sonrió complacida.

-Puedes tomarte un baño si quieres, prepararé tu habitación. Erik asintió y la siguió en silencio a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que asumió que era el baño. La joven de cabellos violáceos abrió la puerta, el baño era más grande de lo que esperaba, estaba dividido por un biombo que separaba la ducha de las demás cosas.- Toma, deja tu ropa sucia aquí y la lavaré mientras te bañas- le entregó un pequeño cesto de mimbre en sus manos- Oh! casi me olvido, trata de que no se moje tu vendaje, envuélvelo en esto, evitará que se humedezca- Colocó dentro del recipiente una especie de film plástico. Él asintió nuevamente, tomó el cesto con sus manos, ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se desvistió con un poco de dificultad, el dolor aún permanecía en su cuerpo y estaba seguro que lo haría por unos días más. Tiró toda su ropa al cesto de mimbre desprolijamente y agarró el film para rodear sus vendajes con él. Una vez que termino, se adentró en la ducha abriendo lo suficiente el grifo para que el agua golpeara su cuerpo con fuerza. Suspiró aliviado, sentía como todos sus músculos se relajaban bajo la presión del agua caliente. Necesitaba esa ducha más de lo que imaginaba. Apoyó la frente contra la losa fría de la pared y se quedó un rato inmóvil allí, disfrutando de su baño y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La voz de Kinana llegó por detrás

-Voy a entrar para llevarme su ropa- No quería pasar ningún momento incomodo por lo que decidió advertirle antes de entrar.

-Pasa- indicó el sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ella entró rápidamente, ubicó el cesto con la ropa ensangrentada y lo tomó con rapidez, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Si bien el baño estaba separado, el biombo era algo traslúcido y podía apenas verse la silueta de la persona del otro lado. Salió casi tan rápido como entró. Una vez que puso la ropa a lavar, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes para prepararla mientras hacía tiempo a que termine el ciclo de lavado. La habitación no era muy grande, pero sí bastante acogedora, disponía de una cama, un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara, una silla y un closet. Había también una ventana que miraba al interior de la manzana por donde entraba tenuemente la luz de la luna. La joven sacó del closet un poco de ropa de cama para dejarla preparada para su visita esa noche. Casi justo a tiempo, escucho una pequeña alarma indicándole que la ropa acababa de lavarse. Se dirigió hacia allí para programar el secado.

-Tuve que tomar otra toalla de más, espero no te moleste- Ella dió un pequeño salto de susto, la voz de Erik la tomó por sorpresa. Se volteó a ver al mago parado frente a ella.

-¡¿Q-que haces?!- Kinana se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para tapar sus ojos, podía sentir su rostro hervir de vergüenza pues allí mismo se encontraba el Dragon slayer completamente desnudo, solo cubierto con una toalla en su cintura que cubría apenas lo suficiente y otra colgada alrededor de su cuello. Algunas gotas aun caían por su piel acariciando con suavidad sus perfectos músculos, su cabello estaba algo aplastado por la humedad y adornaban desprolijamente su rostro.

El pelirrojo por su lado no comprendía la reacción tan extrema. No era la primera vez que ella lo veía así, de pequeños cuando ella aún era Cubelios incluso se bañaban juntos. Oh! Un momento!, es cierto, mujer no serpiente, mujer no serpiente, se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente. Esto le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó. -Tu habitación está por allá, quédate allí hasta que se seque tu ropa- sacó una de las manos de su cara sin abrir su ojo y apuntó a ciegas la dirección donde se encontraba dicha habitación. Erik giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hasta allí. Kinana se quitó las manos de su rostro al escuchar el clic de la puerta cerrándose. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente. Respiró hondo para calmarse ¿Cómo podrían ser los hombres tan descuidados? aunque pensándolo bien, ya debería estar acostumbrada con Gray. Recordó divertida la mala costumbre del mago de hielo de desnudarse repentinamente.

Unos minutos después la ropa por fin terminó de secarse, las quitó del secarropa y la dobló prolijamente. Caminó hasta la habitación de su invitado y tocó a su puerta.

-Aquí está tu ropa- dijo tímidamente, aún sentía vergüenza por lo que había sucedido hace momentos atrás. El mago de veneno abrió un poco la puerta para evitar que Kinana vuelva a escandalizarse y tomó su ropa nuevamente, agradeciendo la atención.-Me retiraré a dormir, ya se ha hecho tarde y mañana debo entrar al trabajo temprano.- dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta- Cualquier cosa que necesites mi habitación es la puerta que está aquí enfrente, que tengas buenas noches-

-Igual tu- respondió Erik del otro lado de la puerta.

El pelirrojo se colocó sólo sus boxers y se hundió en la comodidad del colchón, era casi tan suave que no podía creerlo. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y miró fijamente por un largo rato el techo. Definitivamente esa mañana cuando se despertó jamás se le cruzó por la mente que esa noche terminaría allí, durmiendo en la casa de su querida Cubelios. Todo era muy extraño, una inmensa mezcla de sentimientos golpeaban su corazón y su mente. Tantos años deseando ver a su amiga y ahora que por fin podía hacerlo ¿Por qué se sentía diferente?, no le molestaba en absoluto como era Kinana, ella seguía gustándole casi tanto como la primera vez que encontró a esa pequeña serpiente en la torre del cielo, pero la situación ahora era diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo, ella justificada y naturalmente no actuaba de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, pero ¿y él? se sentía extraño, algo diferente había y no lograba descifrar que era. Algo que esa tarde casi provoca sus instintos de dragón, y no se refería a los de batalla. Algo nuevo que no había experimentado nunca antes. Suspiró, quizás sea falta de costumbre, con el tiempo se le pasaría y su relación volvería a ser la de siempre, eso era lo que más anhelaba. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos hasta caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por su ventana anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Erik se despertó por la claridad. Se estiró con cuidado tratando de no abrir su herida. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había descansado tan bien como esa noche.

Se levantó con pocas ganas, realmente no quería irse, hacía tantos años que no se sentía tan en paz que ya había perdido la cuenta. Protestando y gruñendo se vistió y dejó su cama ordenada. Miro por la ventana, debían ser las seis de la mañana aproximadamente. Salió de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a su compañera. Encontró su capa colgada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y se la colocó. Miró nuevamente hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kinana. Lo mejor sería irse sin decir adiós, odiaba las despedidas, eran sentimentales y todas esas cosas que tanto detestaba… a quien engañaba, no tenía el coraje para despedirse de frente. Emitió una suave risa burlona, el gran Cobra con miedo a una estúpida despedida. Se dió media vuelta y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con la mayor sutileza posible. La calidez del sol bañó su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, sus pies no tenían ganas de moverse, quería quedarse allí, pero sabía que no podía. Reunió un poco de su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a andar por la calle. Varios metros más adelante se volteó al escuchar un fuerte sonido detrás.

-Erik!- Era Kinana, quien estaba parada en la puerta de su casa, vestida en lo que al aparecer era su camisón- ¿Te vas sin despedirte?- su rostro estaba triste. Maldita sea, no quería pasar por esto. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. Ella no necesitaba palabras, sabía lo parco que él era, sabía que no podía quedarse, que tenía un deber mayor el cual debía cumplir. Se miraron por unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven.

Levantó su mano derecha y apuntó con su dedo índice al cielo. El dragon slayer levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Kinana rió dulcemente- Esta es nuestra seña especial de Fairy Tail- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- significa que aunque no pueda ver dónde estás, aunque estemos lejos, estés donde estés, siempre estaré contigo.

Erik tardó unos momentos en procesar la información que acababa de llegar a sus oídos. Una genuina sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y miró a la joven por última vez. Se volteó y reanudó su marcha, no sin luego de dar unos pasos, levantar su brazo y apuntar con su dedo índice al cielo.

Kinana lo observaba feliz mientras su figura se perdía en el horizonte. Sabía bien que volverían a verse, lo sentía desde el interior de su corazón. Sabía que pase lo que pase, estaban destinados a encontrarse.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el primer Oneshot! Sinceramente se extendió más de lo que espere! En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado!, siento haber hecho a Cobra tan sutil y tranquilo, pero todos sabemos que cuando está con Kinana cambia por completo jeje.

Subiré pronto más historias! Seguramente con un poco de más acción, si saben a lo que me refiero *levanta las cejas.

Por lo pronto me disculpo en caso de que haya algún que otro error por allí, literalmente he terminado de escribir este capítulo a las 5 AM. Si encuentras algo que esté mal por favor dímelo así lo corrijo!  
¿De qué les gustaría que tratase la próxima historia? Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!

Antes de despedirme les cuento que estoy haciendo varias ilustraciones sobre estas historias! Quienes estén interesados pueden entrar a mi Deviantart: rikachan3 o

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Nuevamente! Kirash reportandose a su deber! Aquí con otro nuevo Oneshot!

Posicionamiento temporal: Arco de Alvarez, Crime Sorciere vs August.

Aclaración: me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiar brevemente el orden de algunos hechos, como la distorsión espacial ocasionada Eileen, espero no les moleste y puedan disfrutar de esta historia igual!

A quien le interese, tengo algunos dibujos sobre este oneshot en mi deviantart (rikachan3) y en mi tumblr (0rika0)

* * *

"No es un adiós, más bien un hasta luego"

Miró a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros estaban tendidos en el polvoriento suelo, algunos tratando lamentablemente de levantarse, otros retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor, algunos ya completamente desmayados. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien tan poderoso? Era algo completamente inimaginable. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, sosteniéndose débilmente sobre sus rodillas. No pensaba rendirse, seguiría peleando aunque su vida se fuera en ello, sabía muy bien por experiencia propia lo doloroso que era perder a un compañero y no quería volver a sentir algo así nunca más en su vida, lucharía por ellos.

 _"No importa lo mucho que intentemos, no podemos acercarnos"_ \- Podía oír los pensamientos de Jellal, quien se puso de pie a su lado listo para intentar otro ataque, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, sentía una admiración por su líder, era realmente poderoso, su voluntad era inquebrantable y luchaba siempre por proteger a sus compañeros aunque ello significara sacrificar cosas valiosas para él. Maldijo por lo bajo junto con una de sus típicas irónica sonrisa, se le estaban empezando a pegar esas odiosas actitudes de su líder.

 _"Como sea, aún puedo oír cuál será su siguiente movimiento"_ \- Pensó mientras se preparaba para su siguiente ataque. Se acercó a gran velocidad, pero August reaccionó con una velocidad aún mayor.

 _"No eres el único que puede escuchar lo que los demás harán"_ -Oyó el pensamiento de su enemigo justo antes de que este lo ataque para quitárselo de encima. Lo golpeó con su magia acompañada de su bastón enviándolo a volar furiosamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, hasta que una gran roca frenó su travesía, hundiéndose en ella con total brutalidad. Gritó de dolor, pudo oír el ruido de varios huesos quebrándose por el impacto. Oh bien, ahí seguro se fueron algunas costillas sanas ¿Este era el poder de los 12 Spriggan? Y aun siquiera habían visto el verdadero poder de Zeref. ¿Este sería su fin?, definitivamente no, él quería vivir, aún había muchas cosas que que quería hacer, sin mencionar que detestaba la idea de no poder oír a Cubelios otra vez. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba. Abrió su ojo y levantó su vista para ver como Jellal era rechazado con violencia por el enemigo. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

 _"Cubelios… no podré oír tu voz otra vez…?"_ \- Antes de desmayarse por completo, alcanzó a ver una cegadora luz blanca envolvió todo a su alrededor.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?¿dónde estoy? - Kinana quitó las manos de sus ojos que había puesto para evitar que aquella luz la encandilara. Estaba arrodillada y encogida sobre sí misma en el piso con una postura defensiva. Al ver que estaba sola y no había peligro cerca, se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra de su falda. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de reconocer algo de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, pero fue en vano. Se encontraba en medio de la espesura de un bosque bastante tupido, por lo natural que se veía, supuso que no había ningún asentamiento humano cerca de allí. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Quedarse allí y esperar a encontrarse con alguien?¿o echar a andar hasta llegar a algún lugar útil? Estaban en medio de una guerra, definitivamente nadie habría notado su ausencia o por lo menos no irían a buscarla con asuntos tan importantes entre manos. Suspiró, no le quedaba mucho poder mágico para convertirse en ningún animal volador para observar el terreno desde arriba. Si bien ya hacía más de un año que estudiaba y entrenaba a diario con Mirajane su magia de Take Over, aún le faltaba mucho camino para perfeccionarse. Recordó la cantidad de veces que su amiga peliblanca le insistía en meditar para aumentar su capacidad de retención de ethernano, pero los quehaceres como mesera en Fairy Tail le ocupaban la mayor cantidad de horas de su día y casi ni tenía tiempo para eso, se reprendió a sí misma por no dedicarle más tiempo a su entrenamiento como debía. Miro para todas direcciones y decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el Este. Caminó por un largo rato a paso lento, la maleza y espesura le dificultaban el paso, sin mencionar la de veces que se tropezó con raíces de árboles que se encontraban en la superficie y las múltiples raspaduras que sufría su piel por ramas perdidas por allí.

Frenó su marcha por unos momentos y suspiró agotada, no estaba llegando a ningún lado, el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo ¿Habría estado caminando en círculos? No, no era el momento para rendirse ahora, tenía que llegar a donde estaban los demás, podrían estar heridos y necesitando ayuda, ayuda que ella podría brindarles.

Retomó su caminar con convicción renovada, pero luego de unos metros se tropezó nuevamente con otra rama y cayó de cara al piso. Se incorporó con furia, cansada de su travesía tan accidentada. Estaba a punto de gritarle furiosamente a esa rama mal ubicada y ponerla en su lugar pero se quedó callada al ver que en realidad tenía forma de pierna. Alarmada corrió con brazos temblorosos los arbustos que tapaban el resto del cuerpo, temerosa de encontrar a quien quiera que sea sin vida.

-Oh! no no no…por favor no- Ese cabello borgoña, esas orejas puntiagudas... Kinana se arrodillo al lado y tomó temblorosamente por los hombros el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba boca abajo inerte en el piso, rezando a todos los dioses que no sea él. Lo volteó delicadamente sobre su regazo.-Erik!  
Una inmensa desesperación la invadió, sintió un enorme peso en su pecho y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus hermosos ojos color jade. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. Su amigo no se movía, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa hecha girones desastrosamente. Si pecho y su garganta le dolían horriblemente por la angustia de verlo así.

-Erik!- volvió a gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo reaccionara zamarreándolo con suavidad, pero fue en vano. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y colocó su frente contra la suya llorando desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas salpicaban y se deslizaban por las mejillas del muchacho. Luego de unos minutos de completa desesperación, notó por la cercanía de ambos la respiración de su amigo contra su rostro. Se separó instantáneamente de él, mirándolo esperanzada. ¡Aún estaba vivo! pero, ¿qué podría hacer? estaba muy mal herido y se encontraban en medio de la nada, no tenía ninguna medicina ni nada que pudiera ayudarla a tratarlo. Colocó dos dedos en su cuello y detectó su débil pulso. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

De repente una idea resonó en su mente. Cobra era el Dragon Slayer del veneno, ¿cierto? eso quiere decir que él puede ingerir dicho veneno para revitalizar sus fuerzas, así como Natsu lo hacía con sus llamas. Quizás sea una idea loca, pero si fuera capaz de conseguir veneno y que él lo consumiera o bien pudiera incorporar a su cuerpo... ¡Bien! ¡Eso sonaba como un plan! Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y depositó a su amigo suavemente en el piso. Suspiró profundo y respiró hondo para calmarse, necesitaba reunir el poco ethernano que le quedaba en su cuerpo para una última transformación. No necesitaba que sea completa, no tenía el suficiente poder mágico para una así, pero con ser capaz de obtener las cualidades venenosas era más que suficiente.

Escamas púrpuras comenzaron a esparcirse a lo largo de su piel, las pupilas de sus ojos se afinaron y sus colmillos crecieron largos y filosos. Se concentró principalmente en sus colmillos, la fuente de veneno de su take over más poderoso, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No sabía cuánto podía mantener su media transformación, por lo que se apresuró y agarró el brazo del joven y arremangó su blusa negra deshecha, dejando expuesta la piel de su antebrazo.

-Espero que esto funcione- susurró o más bien rogó por lo bajo. Con esperanzas, levantó el brazo del joven y hundió sus colmillos en él, dejando fluir a través de ellos todo el veneno que su magia le permitió.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cobra se despertó de repente emitiendo un sonoro gruñido de dolor similar al de un dragón. Sintió todo su cuerpo hervir hasta la última célula de su ser, como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico, todas sus extremidades hormigueaban enérgicamente, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró hasta el punto en que parecía que cualquier persona podía oírlo golpear contra su pecho. El dolor se fue convirtiendo progresivamente en fuerzas que volvieron a su cuerpo revitalizándolo por completo. Instintivamente, sin saber que estaba pasando, saltó sobre la persona que tenía al lado dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Posicionó una mano al lado de su cabeza y alzó la otra ya transformada con su dragon force y desbordante de poder dispuesto a atacar sin dudar a su enemigo.

Su ojo se abrió de sorpresa al ver a la joven de cabellos violeta debajo de él cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos en frente, esperando recibir el ataque que no llegó.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta él sin poder salir de su asombro, frenando en seco su ataque.

-¡Erik! ¡Estás bien!- Exclama con alegría ella, quitando su guardia, rodea inmediatamente su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo, apretando el rostro del dragon slayer contra su pecho desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de eso. El pelirrojo trata de zafarse en vano de su agarre que lo estaba casi asfixiando. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire cuando la joven maga lo soltó para ahora agarrar suavemente el rostro de él entre sus manos y acercarlo a ella.

Desbordante de euforia por su amigo a salvo, Kinana sin pensar comenzó a depositar pequeños y delicados besos en su rostro, uno tras otro, en su frente, otro en su mejilla y luego otro sobre la cicatriz de su ojo derecho. Se detuvo al tomar conciencia de que el próximo se dirigía a sus labios. Lo soltó repentinamente y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, mirando avergonzada hacia cualquier lado menos a la cara de su compañero evitando con todos su ser pensar en nada extraño, no quería que él la oyera.

Erik aún estaba en una especie de estado de shock por la situación, su rostro comenzaba lentamente a teñirse de rojo mientras procesaba en su mente todas las acciones que acababa de realizar la chica.

-Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así- Dijo en voz baja ella, acompañada de una sutil risa. Las palabras de la joven lo sacan de su aturdimiento. Era verdad, su registro de encuentros no siempre fue el mejor, y la mayoría de las veces él siempre estaba herido por alguna batalla y de alguna manera Kinana llegaba hasta él.

El mago venenoso estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo lo distrajo. Se irguió y echó hacia atrás para liberar a la muchacha de su prisión corporal, pero sin despegarse del todo, aún estaba sentado sobre ella. Sostuvo su mano derecha, inspeccionando la causa de tan agudo dolor. ¿Una mordedura? parecía de serpiente pero, ¿en qué momento? La mente de Cobra se hundió en la confusión, tratando de encontrarle el sentido a esa herida.

-Perdón por eso, es lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento para poder ayudarlo- Explicó Kinana incorporándose, para quedarse sentada frente a él. Erik volvió su mirada hacia ella, aún sin terminar de atar los cabos- He estado practicando magia todo este último tiempo, ¿sabes?- prosiguió con expresión orgullosa.

La muchacha tiro de la tela de su falda, liberando una parte de debajo de las piernas de su amigo quien la mantenía aprisionada. Levantó la tela hasta su boca y rasgó con sus dientes un pedazo contundente. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada cual imán hacia las blancas y delgadas piernas de la muchacha que dejó demasiado expuestas en el proceso anterior. Se aclaró la garganta mirando para otro lado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tratando de no pensar en nada indecoroso.

-¿Qué tipo de magia?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar para salir del apuro y distraer su mente.

-Take Over- respondió animadamente, mientras que se dedicaba a envolver la mordedura del brazo de Cobra que aun sangraba con el pedazo de tela rasgado. ¿Así que Take Over, eh? de a poco todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en su mente. -Bueno, creo que eso es todo- sonrió ella satisfecha, terminando de colocar la venda.

El joven se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ayuda que ella tomó con mucho gusto. Sus manos eran pequeñas a comparación de las de él y suaves al tacto, tanto que su piel parecía de seda. Acarició inconscientemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Una vez de pie, Kinana soltó su mano agradeciendo la ayuda y se sacudió la tierra de su falda. El joven gruñó ante la ausencia de su calor.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto ella mirando el cielo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- ahora que lo pensaba, ese no era el lugar de la batalla que había tenido anteriormente. La joven de cabellos violetas negó con la cabeza, ella tenía mucho menos idea que él de su locación. Utilizó su fina audición para tratar de ubicar algún sonido que le diera algún indicio, pero fue en vano, solo oía el sonido del bosque y algunos que otros animales por allí, tampoco reconocía la topología del lugar, la disposición de algunos arroyos no le resultaba para nada familiar. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tomó repentinamente a su compañera por la muñeca, pero con suavidad para no hacerle daño, y se puso en marcha rumbo a uno de los arroyos que se encontraban cerca de allí, la inyección de veneno lo había dejado terriblemente sediento.

-¿Podemos ir más despacio? - Se quejó jadeante Kinana luego de unos minutos, el haber consumido lo poco que le quedaba de poder mágico en su última transformación la había agotado más de lo que esperó. Cobra estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de sacar conclusiones la batalla y el lugar donde se encontraban ahora que no se dio cuenta que arrastraba a la mujer a los tirones. Que estúpido fue, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento- Murmuró el pelirrojo en voz baja frenando la marcha.

-Solo dame un momento para que recupere el aliento y ¡¿Q-que haces?!- En un rápido movimiento, Erik alzó a Kinana en sus brazos con firmeza y la atrajo contra su pecho.

-Te cargo- Responde él simplemente.

-¡P-pero tus heridas! ¡no deberías! ¡puedo caminar sola!- Dijo atropelladamente. Se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de su cuerpo y el calor que éste emanaba. Los brazos de él dispuestos uno sobre sus muslos y otro envolviendo su espalda y tomando su brazo firmemente pero con cuidado. La muchacha se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, ocultando sus mejillas que ahora estaban de un rojo brillante. Separó un poco los dedos que también ocultaban sus ojos para poder espiar a su compañero a través de ellos.

-Tómalo como pago por tu ayuda - hizo una breve pausa - además… ese veneno me dejó como nuevo, fue el mejor que sentí en toda mi vida - Erik apartó la mirada de su camino y la dirigió hacia ella, con una sonrisa casi seductora en sus labios que dejaba asomar el filo de sus colmillos, lo que hizo que Kinana se encogiera aún más de vergüenza y vuelva a cerrar sus dedos sobre sus ojos. El dragon slayer no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante la reacción y pensamientos de su compañera. Hacía tiempo no se reía de una tontería como esa, fue gratificante, le ayudó a eliminar las tensiones que la batalla le había dejado y olvidarse de todo el asunto de la guerra por unos momentos.

Caminaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos en silencio, aunque la mente de ambos estallaba en pensamientos, hasta que por fin llegaron al arroyo que el pelirrojo había oído anteriormente. Se puso de rodillas y depositó a Kinana en la hierba, con tanta suavidad como si fuera de cristal. Se levantó y se acercó a la orilla del agua, juntó ambas manos y las ahuecó para poder juntarla y beberla. Cuando terminó de beber lo suficiente se echó agua en la cara para lavarse los rasguños y el resto de sangre seca que tenía en algunos lugares. Se sintió más refrescante de lo que esperaba. Volteó al sentir un roce en su piel. La joven se había acercado a su lado para tomar agua también. Al terminar lo miró algo divertida.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó molesto ¿acaso tenia monos en la cara? ¿Qué era lo que le parecía gracioso?

-Estás hecho un desastre- rió divertida al ver como caían varios de los mechones del cabello húmedo del pelirrojo desprolijamente sobre su rostro. El cabello de Cobra siempre fue bastante rebelde, es por eso que se acostumbró a peinarlo hacia atrás, odiaba que el flequillo le caiga sobre su rostro, ya mirar con un solo ojo era demasiado molesto como para que encima su cabello lo estorbe aún más. Kinana se dedicó a peinarlos uno por uno delicadamente hasta que quedaron ordenados como correspondían, se sorprendió al sentir lo suave que era el cabello del mago, no se esperaba jamás que alguien tan rudo como él tendría su cabello tan bien cuidado.

Erik contuvo el aliento, tener a la muchacha cerca siempre lo ponía tenso, no entendía aún el por qué. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, ¿no es así? ¿Cuántos años de amistad llevaban ya con Cubelios? había perdido la cuenta. Habían compartido infinidad de momentos juntos y jamás se puso nervioso como le comenzó a suceder últimamente. Aunque bueno, ahora el asunto era un tanto diferente, pensó. Acercarse a su amada serpiente era fácil, pero ahora que era una mujer… una preciosa mujer, con unos ojos tan hermosos que contagiaban su alegría y te quitaban el aliento, una piel tan suave como el terciopelo y un cuerpo… un cuerpo bastante... Se aclaró la garganta nervioso, mejor cortar allí esos pensamientos, después de todo, él era un hombre y había cuestiones que por naturaleza no podía ignorar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio admirando el paisaje que tenían alrededor. Era agradable: un arroyo que desembocaba desde unas montañas a lo lejos. Los árboles allí eran menos densos, dejando pasar con más fluidez los rayos del sol, pero aun así dando la sombra necesaria para que el ambiente permanezca fresco. Todo estaba rodeado de una fina y despareja hierba de un verde brillante adornada con flores silvestres de diversos colores. Kinana acarició el suelo con la mano, sintiendo agradable la sensación de las cosquillas que la hierba le provocó a la palma de su mano. Todo era magnifico, era como un oasis en el desierto, la calma antes de la tormenta.

A pesar de verse tan tranquila, el dragon slayer podía oír su preocupación e incertidumbre sobre los acontecimientos actuales. No la culpaba, él se sentía igual, no sabía como todo aquello terminaría, sus enemigos eran más poderosos de lo que había imaginado y para sumar a la situación, aún no tenían idea de donde estaban.

-La guerra terminará pronto, puedo sentirlo- Murmura el joven con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, esperando que aquellas palabras le traigan algo de paz a su amiga.

-Eso espero-Kinana cierra los ojos y coloca una mano en su pecho- no soporto ver sufrir a las personas, mucho menos si son seres queridos… prefiero morir a verlos sufrir.

-No!- Erik la tomó por sus hombros bruscamente y la giró hacia él, mirándola a los ojos con severidad- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca!- en su voz se asomaba el fantasma del miedo. La muchacha bajó la vista apenada.

-Es solo que, no puedo evitarlo.. el dolor es tan grande que...

-Jamás desees morir…-El mago del veneno la interrumpió- tu vida es muy valiosa, y siempre habrá alguien que la valore más que a su vida misma, tienes que ser fuerte por esas personas.- El solo imaginarse por unos segundos a su entrañable amiga muerta le partió el corazón. La muchacha levantó la vista hacia él nuevamente algo perturbada por sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Lo siento Erik...tienes razón, el dolor que siento a veces me hace pensar tonterías.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, quizás reaccionó un tanto bruscamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba por soltar los hombros de su compañera hasta que vio como una cegadora luz blanca comenzaba a bañarlos. Era la misma luz de hacía un rato atrás, había sido eso lo que los había llevado a ese lugar tan extraño, ¿no? Magia de terreno, murmuró por lo bajo identificándola. Miró a kinana, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco a medida que la luz la envolvía, se observó a sí mismo al ver a él también le ocurría. La muchacha asustada se aferró a sus hombros, mirando a su alrededor ansiosamente. Ya no podía observar nada, todo era blancura pura. Erik oyó su miedo y tomó a la joven por su rostro con ambas manos.

-Escucha, esta es la magia que nos relocalizó en este extraño lugar, no te preocupes, volveremos a donde estábamos antes de que ocurriera. Estarás bien.- él acaricia su mejilla con ternura intentando calmarla. La joven asiente con la cabeza- Cuando vuelvas, por favor, ten cuidado- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Tienes que seguir luchando?

La blancura cubría cada vez más áreas de su cuerpo, ahora apenas podían ver desde sus hombros hacia arriba.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¡pero oye! Un dragón no muere tan fácilmente, creo que hoy has aprendido eso, ¿verdad?- Cobra le sonríe confiado.

-Es verdad- ella responde con una media sonrisa, calmando así su corazón. Después de todo estaba hablando con Cobra, el poderoso dragon slayer del veneno. Pero, ¿y luego? ¿qué sucedería cuando todo termine? ¿Volverían a verse?

-Prometo visitarte cuando todo termine- Le respondió el pelirrojo al oír sus dudas. Ahora apenas podían ver sus rostros, el poderoso hechizo estaba por terminar su efecto.

-Te estaré esperando.

Blanco, todo fue completamente blanco por unos segundos. Cerró su ojo que comenzaba a irritarse por el brillo del hechizo. Cuando notó que la claridad había desaparecido volvió a abrirlo. Se encontraba nuevamente en el campo de batalla. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros estaban allí también, podía oír lo confundidos que estaban todos con lo que acababa de pasar. Pese a eso, suspiró aliviado al ver que todos estaban gravemente heridos pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó, o más bien, exigió Ángel.

-Fuimos afectados por una magia de terreno muy poderosa, pero parece que ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- Jellal optó por la explicación corta. Se volteó rápidamente al recordar a su enemigo, August, pero allí solo se encontraban ellos, no había rastros del anciano ni de su magia cerca.

-¿Están todos bien?-Pregunta Richard extremadamente preocupado, acercándose a cada uno para revisarlos y cerciorarse de que no necesitaran ayuda médica.

-Meh, lo único que no está bien es mi orgullo- Racer se quejó sacudiendo el polvo de su ahora arruinada chaqueta.

-¿Y tu Cobra? te ves mejor de lo que deberías- Midnight recordó que el pelirrojo había sufrido heridas tan graves tanto como ellos. Le resultaba raro verlo tan… fresco.

-Estoy bien- Respondió secamente.

-Nuestro querido Cobra debe tener un ángel guardián en algún lado cuidándolo- Richard bromeó al aire, fantaseando y sonriendo palabras cariñosas.

-Si… un ángel con escamas y colmillos muy venenosos- Dijo Erik más para sí mismo. Ahoga una risa burlona en su garganta, pero una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adorna sus labios. Sus compañeros lo miran confundido.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? - Racer se acerca rápidamente y gira ansiosamente alrededor de él en busca de algo que pudiera estar mal.

-Hmpf, no molestes- el pelirrojo levantó malhumorado su mano haciendo un ademán para que se aparte de él.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- Pregunta la pelirrosa mirando a su líder.

-Lo primero es tratar nuestras heridas, aún nos quedan luchas difíciles por delante y no podremos estar a la altura de ellas en estas condiciones.

Tardaron unos minutos en atender las heridas de cada uno, lo necesario para poder seguir en pié y peleando, no podían darse el lujo de gastar más tiempo en medio de una guerra, su ayuda era necesaria en otros lugares y con urgencia.

-Volveré a verte pronto - Murmuró Cobra mirando hacia el cielo recordando la promesa que le hizo a Kinana hacía unos momentos atrás. Podía oír su voz a lo lejos, ella se encontraba bien y con sus amigos, saber eso lo tranquilizó.

-¡Todos abordo!- Exclamó Sorano ya posicionada sobre su castillo/nave andante sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿!Q-que!? ¿Otra vez esa maldita cosa? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Se quejó furioso el dragon slayer, no pensaba volver a pisar esa endemoniada cosa nunca más en su vida.

-Nos estas retrasando, ¡apresúrate y sube!- Se queja Meredy. El resto del equipo lo miraba expectante desde dentro de la nave.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡me voy caminando!- Se puso de espaldas para comenzar a caminar por su lado pero unos enormes brazos lo detuvieron.-¿QUE HACES? ¡SUELTAME!- el mago venenoso se retorció en vano bajo el agarre de Hoteye, que lo llevaba arrastrando hasta la nave de Sorano.

-Lo siento, pero son órdenes del maestro- Se disculpa el gran hombre.

-Me voy a acordar de esto, ¿me oyen? ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- gritó a todo pulmón aun retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el instante en que puso un pie sobre la nave sus energías desaparecieron por completo y cayó mareado al piso. Se llevó una mano a su estómago y otra a su boca para tratar de aliviar aunque sea un poco el malestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde- me las van a pagar- .

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy! Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero me quedé sin tiempo para hacer una revisión adecuada y tuve que posponerlo para el día de hoy.

¡Este quedo más corto que el anterior, pero aun así espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar!  
Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias/ criticas, no duden en decirme lo que piensen.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí el tercer oneshot de esta parejita!  
Tengo varias ideas en mente para escribir pero no las termino de concretar y no se por donde empezar x.x. Así que mientras ordeno las ideas, se me ocurrió este pequeño relato un tanto cómico y extraño xD.

Este tercero es más humorístico, temporalmente pueden posicionarlo cuando deseen luego del arco de Tartaros, cuando ya nuestro querido Cobra es parte de Crime Sorciere.

* * *

 **"Sorcerer weekly"**

La luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación para calentar y posarse sobre su tranquilo rostro durmiente. La claridad lo despertó poco a poco de su corto descanso. Abrió lo menos posible su ojo izquierdo mirando al exterior, debían ser alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. Gruño frustrado, seguía cansado, había llegado junto con Sawyer hacía unas horas atrás en la madrugada de una misión que le llevó 5 días, 5 malditos días en los que caminaron casi sin descansar para buscar a un maldito mago criminal que estaba haciendo destrozos en una maldita ciudad. Sin dejar de gruñir por lo bajo, se dio media vuelta, ocultó su rostro sobre la almohada y se tapó con la sábana hasta su cabeza. Sentía como su cuerpo pesado se hundía lentamente en su colchón, era una sensación extremadamente agradable. Sus músculos se relajaron nuevamente y comenzó a quedarse dormido de a poco otra vez.

Un fuerte sonido de vidrio estrellándose contra el piso se escuchó proveniente desde la sala seguido de un pequeño grito femenino y algunas voces más. Su ojo se abrió de repente y su cuerpo se tensó.

- _"maldita sea, dejenme dormir"_ \- se quejó mentalmente entre gruñidos de frustración, las ojeras le llegaban hasta el piso prácticamente. Esta vez tomó la almohada y se la colocó en su cabeza en un fallido intento de atenuar el alboroto que sus compañeros hacían en la sala. En momentos como esos detestaba su magia de sonido.

Se sentó de un salto en su cama con los cabellos de punta del estrés, tapándose los oídos con fuerza al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Sorano.

-¡CALLENSE MALDITA SEA!- Lanzó uno de sus zapatos que recogió del piso al lado de su cama fuertemente contra la puerta. Los miembros de Crime Sorciere se quedaron callados, pero sus pensamientos aun seguían aturdiéndolo. Se levantó de mala muy gana, no había caso seguir intentando descansar con tanto alboroto, mucho menos con lo estresado y ansioso que se encontraba por la falta de sueño. Se colocó un joggin gris y una musculosa blanca y salió de su habitación dándole una patada a la puerta para abrirla y otra luego para cerrarla. Sorano y Meredy se quedaron mirando la puerta, sin comprender como no había explotado en mil pedazos después de esos golpes tan fuertes, el ruido había sido tan fuerte que incluso despertó a Midnight.

-Alguien no se levantó de buen humor hoy - dijo Sorano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Cobra la miro con cara de muy, muy pocos amigos, era su chillona voz la que lo había despertado en primer lugar - Ok ok, entendí, no hay que hablarle al señor gruñón apenas despierta.

Se sirvió un poco de café y unas tostadas y se acercó a la mesa donde sus otros compañeros estaban sentados. Corrió con brusquedad una silla para dejarse caer sobre ella pesadamente, asegurándose de golpear de mala gana todo lo que le era posible en su camino para descargar su frustración.

-Te faltó golpear un poco más la mesa, idiota…-La joven albina le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, a lo que él solo atinó a mirarla con superioridad desafiante y una sonrisa burlona, acto seguido,golpeó la pata de la mesa con una patada ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, haciendo que el té de la maga celestial casi se derrame sobre ella, cosa que no sucedió ya que levantó la taza justo a tiempo. -" _idiota, gruñón, bruto" -_ Sorano pensó en una larga lista de insultos para el pelirrojo, lo que no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa.

Ignorando a su compañera, se sentó con el respaldar al costado de su cuerpo, levantó su pierna derecha y la apoyó en forma de L a la altura de su rodilla izquierda para hacer de soporte al periódico que tomó de la mesa, agarró su taza de café que se encontraba a su izquierda y se dispuso a leer mientras tomaba un sorbo de su negro y amargo café con arsénico. Poder consumir algo de veneno matutino le hacía más llevadero lo ruidoso que eran sus compañeros, sin mencionar que la inyección de energía que le proporcionaba le ayudaba a despertarlo. Leyó el periódico con desinterés, rara vez encontraba algún artículo interesante, usualmente le gustaba leer cosas sobre culturas, historia, descubrimientos, biología y tecnologías, aunque no lo aparentaba le gustaba mucho leer, mantenía su mente ocupada lejos de los pensamientos de los demás.

-¿Dónde está Jellal? teníamos que salir hace ya una hora a conseguir unas cosas en la ciudad! si se hace más tarde habrá más gente y no podremos movernos con facilidad - preguntó impaciente Meredy mientras subía y bajaba la planta de su pie del suelo reiteradas veces como un tic nervioso, moviendo de paso toda la mesa en el proceso, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

-En la sala de reuniones con Richard- Respondió Cobra mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tostada con mantequilla y semillas de manzana a la boca haciendo ruido al triturarlas con sus filosos dientes- Para eso ya!- dijo secamente mirando a la joven de cabellos rosas que le hizo caso instantáneamente al ver su cara de fastidio y dejó su pie quieto.

-¿El cloroformo no te hace efecto, verdad? Porque usarlo en ti en ese momento se está haciendo una idea cada vez más tentadora- Ángel lo desafía con la mirada, ya le estaba molestando su exceso de mal humor y la brutalidad con la que golpeaba todo adrede para expresarlo y fastidiar a los demás.

-Ha! Ya quisieras- respondió irónicamente- tú tampoco eres exactamente la señora buenos modales cuando tienes pocas horas de sueño.

-Oh! ¿el bebé llora porque no pudo dormir bien?-lo desafía.

-Cállate ya y déjame leer en paz mujer!- Gruñe, sabía cómo terminaría eso, en una de sus interminables guerras de insultos y no estaba de ánimos hoy para eso.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

-Si, leer en paz el maldito periódico - levantó la mirada de las grisáceas hojas de papel que tenía en su mano y la miró filosamente al escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

-Sugeriría otra cosa pero dudo que alguna mujer sea tan bruta de prestarle atención a un idiota como tú- Se rió histéricamente mientras pensaba lo imposible que sería que una mujer se interesara aunque sea un poco en alguien tan gruñón como Cobra. Ya era suficiente, el dragon slayer se paró de repente y golpeó la mesa con más fuerza que antes mirándola con odio y desafío, oía un solo pensamiento más sobre su persona y se lanzaría sobre ella y se encargaría personalmente de que no emitiera un solo sonido o pensamiento más en las siguientes horas. Sorano lo imitó y se paró del otro lado de la mesa mirándolo divertido, era tan fácil molestar al mago venenoso cuando estaba irritable.

-Bueno bueno, basta ya, se va a enfriar su desayuno - Meredy decidió interceptar la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar, no quería que destrozaran la sala y eso retrasara aún más su ida a la ciudad con su líder peliazul. Al ver que la tensión en las miradas no cesaba decidió usar su plab B.- Soranooo~ Mira lo que te conseguí! - Canturrea la maga de pelo rosa agitando una revista frente a la vista de su compañera. Los ojos de la peliblanca se abren sorprendidos y con emoción, quitando la revista de sus manos instantáneamente.

-¡Sorcerer weekly!- Olvidándose por completo la discusión entre manos, se sentó inmediatamente y abrió la revista para comenzar a leerla, le encantaba enterarse de todos los chismerios del mundo mágico, más aún la sección del top 10 de los magos más apuestos de Fiore.

Genial, ahora su mente se llenaría de ridículos pensamientos acerca de "magos apuestos" que no quería escuchar. No sabía que era más molesto, que abriera la boca o pensara semejantes idioteces. Se volvió a sentar para seguir leyendo el periódico unos minutos tratando de ignorarla, hasta que las risitas de las dos magas ocultas tras la revista volvieron a distraerlo. Cerró el periódico y lo tiró bruscamente sobre la mesa, lo mejor era irse de allí antes de que cometiera una masacre. Tomó el último sorbo de su café envenenado dispuesto a irse y les dio una última mirada de desprecio infinito a ambas magas. Estaba por voltearse y caminar fuera de esa sala pero algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. Fijó su pupila sobre la portada de la revista, sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa, no podía ser posible, no… Escupió todo el café que no había terminado de tragar al aire, empapando a Sorano por completo.

-¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA INÚTIL? ¡ARRUINASTE MI VESTIDO!

-¿Qué diablos...- El dragon Slayer ignoró completamente a la maga celestial y le quitó la revista de sus manos de un tirón mirándola más de cerca-…hace ella ahí?.

-¿...Ella?- Ambas magas se preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras que Meredy ayudaba a Sorano a secar su ropa con una toalla. Se acercaron cada una a ambos lados del pelirrojo y siguieron su vista hasta la portada donde aparecía la famosa Mirajane posando junto a una bella joven de cabellos violetas en trajes de baño. Luego volvieron su vista al rostro del mago venenoso, quien no salía del asombro y estaba ligeramente... ¿temblando?.

-Oh! mira! Es la novia de Cobra! -Exclamó Sorano aprovechando la oportunidad para retomar la pelea anterior y molestarlo nuevamente. El mago tardó unos largos segundos en registrar lo que la albina había dicho.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Cubelios no es mi novia! - Gritó sacado de sus casillas con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que ambas magas se rían con ganas. Ya no había caso, tuvo que contarle por obligación a Jellal acerca de Cubelios/Kinana, el peliazul al parecer le hizo algún comentario a Meredy, quien chismoseó con Ángel y bueno, terminaron todos en su "gremio" enterándose del asunto de su-ya-no-serpiente -¡Esta desnuda! ¡¿Cómo va a salir desnuda en una revista?! ¡Ese maldito demonio la está llevando por mal camino!

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Suenas como un viejo!-Exclama Sorano tapando su boca, tratando de contener las carcajadas.

-Ella no está desnuda, tiene un traje de baño, no exageres - Meredy le respondió llevándose una mano a su estómago del dolor que tanta risa le provocaba.

Su enojo creció al oírlas pensar que se veía tierno avergonzado y que estaba celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!- Gruñó con furia.

-¿No? Entonces no debería molestarte que miles de hombres alrededor del país estén viendo esta portada en este momento, uh uh… ¡y las imágenes que contiene la nota interna!- Cobra estaba tan fuera de sí que no se dió cuenta de que Sorano exageraba para perturbarlo aún más. Abrió la revista instantáneamente y buscó con ansiedad entre las páginas hasta que encontró la nota, "La aprendiz del Demonio". Le dio una rápida ojeada y se relajó un poco al ver que no había ninguna otra fotografía indecente, al menos no peor que la de la portada. Miró con fastidio a la maga que lo engañó.

-OH! Debiste ver tu cara!- sus risas estallaron nuevamente.

-¡Es todo, me voy! - Cobra golpeó la revista con fuerza contra la mesa y se dirigió dando grandes y fuertes zancadas hacia la puerta de salida.

-Hey genio, ¿vas a salir así vestido?- Sorano señaló sus ropas, aún estaba de joggin y musculosa. Gruñó y viró su dirección hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con su ya típico estruendoso portazo. Jellal y Richard entraron en la sala al escuchar tanto gritos y golpes, pero se desconcertaron al ver a las dos féminas del grupo riendo con lágrimas en sus ojos sin poder parar. Cinco minutos después volvió el joven de ojos índigo ya vestido y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Jellal con toda calma.

-Eso no te importa- gruñó con desdén el Slayer.

-Sabes que no puedes- El mago del cabello azul se quedó callado al ver la furia desbordante con la que Cobra lo miraba. Suspiró, sabía que iba a irse de todos modos por más que él no se lo permitiera.- Trata de no meterte en problemas.

-No prometo nada- El mago venenoso salió del edificio, dio unos pasos fuera pero luego giró sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar nuevamente. Sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes. Con sonoras pisadas volvió a la mesa y tomó la revista en sus manos.

-Me llevo esto- Volvió a salir por fin del lugar no sin antes dar el último portazo violento del día.

El edificio de su gremio independiente se encontraba oculto en las profundidades de un bosque, incluso permanecía invisible gracias a unas runas que Jellal había dispuesto en un radio bastante amplio alrededor de él. Caminó a través del denso bosque pateando toda piedra o rama que se cruzaba por el camino mientras balbuceaba maldiciones por lo bajo, dándole una ojeada a la revista de vez en cuando. La nota relataba como la famosa Mirajane había tomado a Kinana como su aprendiz de magia, en algunas partes de la nota contaba que tipo de take overs ya había aprendido de su maestra y su experiencia como alumna de una maga tan poderosa, también ya había empezado a tomar misiones con algunos compañeros de gremio.

Un detestable calor se arremolinó en su pecho y en su rostro al leer la última parte. No sabía que estaba tomando trabajos, podría haberla acompañado él en vez de ir con esas detestables y molestas hadas. Está bien, quizás trabajar con un prófugo de la justicia no era recomendable para ella, pero aún así, podría acompañarla ocultándose, era bueno en eso. Quizás ahora que ella usaba magia podrían volver a luchar juntos otra vez como lo hacían años atrás, eso sería magnífico. Su mente se perdió imaginando a ambos luchando juntos nuevamente, ¿podría volver a transformarse en Cubelios a voluntad? Esa idea lo entusiasmó e hizo olvidar de su enojo por unos momentos mientras se imaginaba a él volando nuevamente sobre el lomo de esa hermosa y majestuosa criatura escamosa.

Volvió su ojo a la revista otra vez, pasando la página a una sesión de fotografías. Maldición, ¿era realmente necesario usar tan poca ropa? ¡Estaban hablando de magia maldita sea! ¿Por qué no mostrar su tipo de poder?, eso sería mucho más interesante, al menos para sus ojos. Pero no, esta maldita revista tenía la maldita costumbre de promocionarse más por la gente desnuda que mostraba que por sus ridículos artículos. Apretó su mandíbula al ver una fotografía de Kinana saliendo de una piscina. Su rostro se veía algo avergonzado. Si la obligaron a hacer eso juró que mataría a quien fuera el culpable lenta y dolorosamente. Se quedó un rato más observando esa fotografía, Mirajane salía a un costado también pero no le interesaba para nada, su vista estaba fija en la aprendiz y en su rostro, en sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, la inocencia en su mirada, los labios ligeramente abiertos, su sedoso cabello violáceo cayendo sobre su rostro y pegándose un poco a sus mejillas por la humedad el agua. La pupila de su ojo bajo unos centímetros más para ver su generoso pecho apretado en ese pequeño traje de baño, su cremosa piel casi blanca brillando por el agua y la luz que se reflejaba en ella.

Su cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor, y no precisamente por la caminata. Gruñó ante el deseo que esa simple imagen le provocó a su dragón interior, no estaba bien, ella era su amiga, no estaba bien sentir ese tipo de cosas solo por un amigo. Se repitió mentalmente eso varias veces casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Tragó al notar su garganta seca y apartó la vista de la imagen, no era un hombre celoso, para nada, jamás en su vida sintió celos por nada y este no era el momento para hacerlo, no tenía motivos, simplemente le resultaba denigrante la situación y le molestaba que su amiga estuviera involucrada en ello.

Cerró la revista y la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo, no soportaba verlo más, todo el asunto le generó tanta cantidad de sensaciones y emociones con las cuales no estaba acostumbrado a tratar que lo abrumó por completo. Salió por fin del espeso bosque y divisó la ciudad de Magnolia a lo lejos, era hora de taparse el rostro con la capa azul característica de su gremio. Mientras caminaba a paso lento se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer una vez que llegara al gremio de esos revoltosos, salió tan impulsivamente esa mañana que no planeó absolutamente nada. ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Regañar a su amiga por salir casi desnuda en una revista? Ella era grande y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, era ridículo hasta para él pensar en regañarla por algo así por más que no le gustara en lo más mínimo. ¿Hablar seriamente con el demonio? eso seguro lo hará, ya iba a escucharlo bien, ¿quien se creía que era ella arrastrando a Kinana en medio de esas ridículas movidas de paparazis y modelos? De todos modos, realmente estaba interesado por su magia y sus misiones, quería saber más sobre eso de su propia boca, la idea de acompañarla a una misión le resultaba agradable.

Suspiró con desgano al pensar en el resto del gremio, lo detestaba con todo su ser, no por sus miembros en sí, aquel odio/rivalidad había quedado olvidado en el pasado, sino porque iba a tener que soportar ese molesto y excesivo ruido que lo aturdía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Pasó el resto de su camino pensando qué diablos decir, la única conclusión que sacó es que debería empezar a controlar más sus impulsos y pensar más antes de actuar cuando estaba enfadado.

Un gran alboroto y fuertes gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ¿En qué momento había llegado a las puertas de Fairy Tail? realmente no se había dado cuenta, había caminado por inercia. Suspiro hondo y abrió la puerta del gremio.

-¡PELEA CONMIGO COBRA! - Las puertas no se habían terminado de abrir cuando Natsu ya estaba en medio del aire impulsandose hacia él con sus puños rodeados en llamas.

-Ahora no cerebro de fósforo - El mago venenoso se inclinó sutilmente hacia un lado esquivando con extrema facilidad el ataque del hijo de Igneel, quien fue a parar de cara al piso detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la barra ignorando los pensamientos curiosos del resto del gremio sobre qué motivo lo había llevado hasta allí. Era realmente extraño que apareciera solo por esos lados, generalmente estaba en compañía de Jellal que solía pasar por allí para hablar con Erza y Makarov y cruzar información de misiones u otras actividades con ellos. Por suerte para él, aún era relativamente temprano por lo que el gremio aún estaba medio vacío de, lo cual era un respiro a medias para sus oídos.

-Cobra, ¿qué te trae por aquí?¿Vienes a ver a Kinana?-Preguntó una sorprendida pero aún sonriente Mirajane acercándose a él desde el otro lado de la barra. A pesar de que el mago era bastante discreto sobre su amistad con la mujer serpiente, absolutamente nada pasaba inadvertido por los entrenados ojos del demonio, mucho menos cuando se trataba de formar felices parejas en su alocada mente. El Dragon slayer venenoso puso los ojos en blanco al oír la mente de Mirajane corriendo a mil por hora con pensamientos sobre él y su amiga.

-¡Para de pensar en esa mierda ya!- Gruñó fastidiado, provocando una tenue risita de la peliblanca. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa mirando a la Strauss con mala cara.

-Kinana no está aquí, salió a hacer unas compras que necesitaba para prepararse para una misión- Por supuesto que no necesitaba esa aclaración, antes de entrar al gremio había notado la ausencia de la voz y el aroma de la joven de cabellos violáceos, por lo que le pareció el momento perfecto para amenazar al maldito demonio con volver a arrastrarla a una de sus locuras. Aunque si le sorprendió el hecho de que ya estaba tomando misiones por sí sola, generalmente iban en grupos d integrantes.

-Eso ya lo sé- Cobra chasqueó la lengua con molestia, estiró el brazo para agarrar la jarra de cerveza con cianuro y ricina que Mirajane le acercó, siempre que visitaba el gremio por una cosa u otra pedía esa mezcla y el demonio ya acostumbrado a ello siempre le servía antes de que él lo pidiera. Hizo una muy leve y casi imperceptible reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento por la atención. -Escucha bien demonio- El mago clavó su afilada pupila en la camarera, Mirajane se volvió hacia él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir- No quiero que vuelvas a arrastrarla a tus estúpidos y extraños pasatiempos -Arrastró cada una de las palabras con inmenso odio, buscando intimidar a la maga frente a él, cosa que no sucedió, Mira solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Oh! ¿Has visto la nota en la revista?- Ella ya sabía cómo era el mago venenoso por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus amenazas o tratos mal hablados para con cualquiera, era lo normal. Cobra gruñó en respuesta- ¿Que te ha parecido? Kinana ha salido bonita en las fotografías, ¿no te parece?

-¡Ese no es el maldito punto aquí!- Grito por lo bajo golpeando la mesa con su puño, llamando la atención de algunas hadas alrededor de él. Maldijo y se quedó callado hasta estar seguro de que ya no recibía la atención de nadie más.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-No es eso- miró hacia otro lado para evitar los ojos azules del demonio que lo miraban con curiosidad. Se sentía ridículo por lo que iba a decir, pero sinceramente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él.

-¿Entonces...? - Mirajane se apoyó sobre la barra con sus codos y su mentón sobre sus manos mirando de frente al mago venenoso, notó lo incómodo que se sentía y inmediatamente comprendió que no quería que nadie más los oyera.

-No me gusta que la obliguen a hacer esas cosas.

-Pero nadie la obligó, acepto a hacer gustosa esa nota para la revista- Cobra volvió su rostro hacia el del demonio sorprendido.

-Pero en las fotografías se la veía… incomoda-

-Oh! eso! bueno, es que nadie le había avisado sobre eso y le tomó por sorpresa - La maga se rió por lo bajo recordando aquel momento. Su recuerdo era tan fresco que Cobra pudo casi visualizar la situación en su mente con imágenes nítidas, ese reportero rubio hiperactivo insistiéndole a Kinana tomarle unas fotos para acompañar su nota y la clara imagen del rostro de su amiga negándose incómodamente por la situación hasta que luego llegó Mirajane y la convenció diciéndole que ella la acompañaría en la sesión también. La peliblanca no pasó por alto como la mano de Cobra se apretaba alrededor de su vaso casi al punto de romperlo en pedazos. - no te preocupes, al principio no quería, pero con el tiempo se relajó y resultó divertido.

-Si te dijo que no quería era porque no quería - El ojo del dragon slayer venenoso miró con odio a la maga frente a él y su mandíbula se tensó. Lo sabía, conocía a Kinana lo suficientemente bien para saber que ese tipo de cosas no iban para nada con ella. Podía verse el párpado de su ojo temblar sutilmente.

-No entiendo que es lo que te molesta, son unas simples fotografías-

-¡ESTA DESNUDA!

-Está en traje de baño - Mirajane pestaño mirando las fotografías de la revista sin entender que había de extraño en ello, algo que había estado haciendo por tantos años tan naturalmente. De repente una sonrisa diferente comenzó a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.- oh oh… ahora lo entiendo… estas celoso?- Sus ojos brillaban emocionadamente cuando terminó de pronunciar la última palabra.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! - Cobra se atragantó con su bebida, se levantó de su asiento y golpeó su pecho para ayudar a pasar mejor el líquido. Mirajane no podía evitar reír y pensar lo bien que se verían ambos como pareja y lo extrañamente tierno que era que el dragon slayer sintiera celos por una tontería así, suspiró feliz sabiendo que tenía una nueva pareja sobre la cual mover sus hilos - ¡deja de pensar en esas cosas! no estoy celoso! ella puede hacer lo que quiera!

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? - Preguntó sabiendo que el mago no iba a poder responder nada con sentido. Cobra se quedó callado y de brazos cruzados, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta acertada a esa pregunta que no lo dejara en ridículo hasta que oyó las puertas del gremio abrirse acompañadas de un pequeño grito de alegría.

-Cobra! - Kinana se acercó corriendo a él, sabía que no le gustaba que utilizara su verdadero nombre frente a los demás, eso era solo para ella.

-Salvado por la campana - susurró Mirajane al mago venenoso mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su compañera camarera con las bolsas llenas de compras para luego desaparecer tras las puertas de la cocina con ellas. Unos segundos más tarde asomó su cabeza.- Kinana! ¡Cobra ha visto tu nota en la revista y dijo que te ves muy bien en las fotografías!

-¿Q-que?- El dragon slayer se petrifico ante la mentira de la mujer demonio, bueno, quizás no era tan mentira después de todo, él pensaba que se veía bien al fin y al cabo, sus mejillas se acaloraron un poco.-Maldito demonio… - soltó una serie de maldiciones casi inaudibles. La joven Strauss se rio por lo bajo y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

-¿Has visto la nota? – Pregunto la joven maga de cabellos violetas emocionadamente, casi parecía que sus ojos brillaban con estrellas. Se sentó ansiosamente al lado de su amigo venenoso. –¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?- dijo en un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal, un rosa sutil acompañaba sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

\- No! Yo no dije eso! Ese maldito demonio solo dice tonterías – se explicó rápidamente.

-Oh… ¿entonces no te ha gustado? – La cara de decepción instantánea que apareció en su rostro casi le parte el corazón, casi, pero Cobra no tiene corazón. El alma de Kinana comenzó a tintinear una triste melodía que hundió el pecho del pelirrojo en un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

-N-no es eso… pienso que está bien – tomo un sorbo de su cerveza clavando la vista lejos de ella.

 _-"Más te vale decirle algo más si no quieres que alguno de mis demonios te destrocen lentamente miembro por miembro"_ – Mirajane pasó por frente a la barra para entregar un pedido a Jet que estaba sentado un poco más lejos que ellos, no sin mirar de reojo al pelirrojo. Un desagradable escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral al oír el alma de los demonios que estaban dentro de la joven armonizando con su amenaza, tosió nerviosamente tratando de ignorarlos – _"sé muy bien que me has escuchado, Cobra"_ – Mira vuelve a pasar frente a ellos con una radiante sonrisa, era increíble como esa mujer podía enmascarar tanta maldad detrás de esa expresión siempre alegre. Nadie iba a llegar a su gremio a entristecer a un amigo y saldría entero de allí. Erik suspiró profundo, tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Kinana que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensando que la nota le había parecido una tontería o que ella se veía mal.

-Pienso que la nota es interesante – hizo una breve pausa al ver que la mirada de su amiga volvía a fijarse en él – no sabía que ya habías empezado a tomar misiones.

-He estado haciendo misiones los últimos dos meses; Erza me ha acompañado a algunas, otras veces he ido con Natsu y Lucy, la última misión fue con Mira, tuvimos que buscar una mascota perdida ¡terminamos en lo profundo de un bosque rodeadas de monstruos gigantes! Pero Mira se encargó de ellos fácilmente, ¡es una maga excepcional!- El brillo pareció volver a sus ojos cuando recordaba a su amiga camarera luchando formidablemente con 3 monstruos gigantes y venciéndolos con facilidad. Por supuesto que Kinana había ayudado en la batalla, pero era consciente de que los laureles se los llevó su compañera.

-No lo dudo – unas gotas de frío sudor recorrieron la nuca del mago venenoso al recordar lo poderosa que era el demonio, no era que no pudiera vencerla, pensó, pero era mejor tenerla de aliada que enemiga. – ¿Me han dicho que tomaste una nueva misión hoy?

-¡Si! apenas termine mi turno en la cafetería en una hora iré a ella.

-¿Iras? ¿Sola? – no pudo evitar sorprenderse y preocuparse un poco, no dudaba de las habilidades de ella, ya había peleado muchas veces a su lado cuando era Cubelios y sabía que se podía defender sola, pero aún así esto era diferente, Kinana había aprendido magia hace no más de un año y apenas comenzó con sus misiones hace dos meses.

-No te preocupes, la misión es simple, soy consciente de que aún soy novata, por lo que tomé un encargo sencillo.- Erik pareció relajarse un poco cuando escucho esas palabras.

-Kinana! Mas cerveza por aquí!- La voz de Wakaba los sacó de su conversación.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó con su característica sonrisa - enseguida regreso – le susurró a Cobra, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras veía a una complacida Mirajane cargando su vaso con más bebida.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Kinana iba y venía entregando los pedidos de los miembros del gremio y conversando a su pasar con Erik, mientras le contaba sobre las misiones a las que había ido con sus amigos con mucho entusiasmo. Al terminar su horario laboral, se dirigió a los baños del gremio y se colocó una ropa más adecuada para su misión. Tenía un pantalón largo de color gris oscuro, unas botas marrones con hebillas doradas, una blusa blanca manga larga y encima una campera corta sin manga de su color favorito: verde. Llevaba consigo una gran mochila con varios objetos que podría llegar a necesitar durante su misión. Se dirigió caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien ahora estaba hablando o más bien discutiendo con Gajeel. En el corto tiempo que había empezado a visitar aleatoriamente la alianza, había entrado en confianza con el dragon Slayer de hierro y el de rayo, seguramente congeniaban por sus personalidades similares, pensó ella, no era novedad que los tres magos eran bastante temperamentales y toscos.

-Mira-san! Dejó aquí el boletín de la misión- Alzó la voz para que su compañera, quien estaba en la cocina, la escuchara. Dejó el papel con los datos de la misión que había tomado de la pizarra y lo colocó sobre la barra para que la peliblanca lo guardara en su libro de registros cuando pudiera.

-¡Mucha suerte en tu primera misión sola!- Strauss se asomó sonriente por la puerta de la cocina mientras secaba unos vasos con un trapo. Kinana le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmada. - ¡Cuando regreses quiero que me cuentes todo!- La joven de cabello violeta asintió enérgicamente y luego se dirigió a Cobra.

-Lamento no poder quedarme a conversar más contigo Erik – Susurró asegurándose de que nadie escuche el verdadero nombre de su querido amigo. Estaba triste, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, de haber sabido que estaría allí ese día no habría tomado la misión para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero ya había informado al empleador que iniciaría con su trabajo ese mismo día.

-El trabajo es trabajo – se encogió de hombros escuchando sus pensamientos- Buena suerte.

-¡Si! nos veremos pronto- Kinana le sonrió cálidamente. Tomó las tiras de su mochila con sus dos manos y se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia las puertas del gremio para encaminarse rumbo a su misión. Suspiró profundo y lleno sus pulmones de aire armándose de valor y confianza para su primera aventura solitaria.

-Kinana – Cobra la llamó antes de que ella pusiera un pie fuera del gremio. La joven se volteó a verlo, él aún se encontraba sentado, estaba de espaldas a ella tomando un sorbo de cerveza. No podía ver su rostro, apenas lograba ver sus orejas puntiagudas y el mechón de cabello que caía a su lado. El mago se aclaró la garganta – creo que te veías bien en las fotos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de felicidad golpeó el pecho de Kinana al oír esas palabras, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios acompañada de un rubor rosado que adornaba sus mejillas – _"gracias"_ \- Su voz le falló a la hora de decirlo por la timidez que le generó el comentario, pero sabía que él podía oírla igual. Erik volteó levemente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sutil sonrisa mientras su amiga desaparecía detrás de las puertas. Esas pequeñas sonrisas que ella le dedicaba solo a él hacía que valiera la pena soportar el ruidaje insoportable de Fairy Tail.

Una vez que terminó su segunda bebida, se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar a su gremio. Kinana ya se había ido, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Colocó unas joyas sobre la barra para pagar lo que consumió y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero un brazo alrededor de su hombro lo detuvo. Suspiró al saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Se va tu novia y ya te quieres ir? Eso es un poco descortés de tu parte.

-No es mi novia - ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la gente? ¿Tan difícil era entender que ellos eran solo amigos?- y eres el menos indicado para hablar de cortesía aquí.

-Claro que no lo es gihihihi – Gajeel soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del pelirrojo – Quédate a almorzar, pararrayos quiere hablar contigo un rato. – Laxus bajaba de las escaleras en ese momento y se dirigió a la barra para pedirle algo de comer y beber a Mirajane, se lo veía agotado, Makarov estaba de viaje y dejó a su nieto a cargo del gremio por unos días.

Cobra gruñó, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y sinceramente no tenía ganas de regresar a la base de Crime Sorciere para escuchar la molesta voz de Sorano nuevamente. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado del rubio quien lo saludo levantando la mano pesadamente.

-¿Agotado por el trabajo de niñera?- El mago venenoso soltó una carcajada burlona al ver la cara de cansancio de Laxus, quien solo lo miró con una mezcla de lo que era enojo y desgano pero mentalmente soltó una serie larga de insultos, lo que hizo que Cobra se riera aún más fuerte.

Hablaron por un largo rato mientras almorzaban, Laxus tenía información que necesitaba hacerle llegar a Jellal, el raijinshuu había estado investigando la actividad de un grupo de magos que rendía culto a uno de los demonios de Zeref, sacrificando vidas inocentes para tratar de invocarlo. Iban a hacerse cargo ellos mismos de ese asunto de no ser que descubrieron que eso era sólo la superficie de un problema aún mayor. Varios magos errantes estaban consiguiendo libros perdidos para invocar a diversos demonios y tratar de construir así una nueva alianza de gremios oscuros. Crime Sorciere estaba tras una pista similar, había trazado la ubicación de varios lugares donde se registraba actividad sospechosa.

Al terminar de discutir sus asuntos, Cobra estaba dispuesto a irse de una buena vez. Hizo un ademán para saludar a su compañero Slayer y se dirigió hacia la salida. Detuvo su paso al ver que una hoja de papel caía frente a sus pies, levantó curioso una ceja, se trataba del papel de la misión de Kinana que al parecer la mujer demonio había olvidado archivar. Lo levantó para dejarlo en el lugar donde estaba, pero antes de hacerlo aprovecho a echarle una mirada. La misión consistía en encontrar una reliquia perdida que fue vista por última vez en las montañas de la noche eterna, llamadas así porque jamás deja de nevar en la zona y la luz del sol es tenue debido a las tormentas. La reliquia parecía ser una especie de catalizador mágico que reaccionaba con un objeto que le fue entregado a quien aceptó la misión para encontrarlo más fácil.

El pelirrojo iba a dejar el papel sobre la barra aplastado por un vaso para evitar que vuelva a volarse por allí, hasta que un pensamiento repentino atacó su mente. Esa zona era una de las que había estado investigando con Jellal hacia unas semanas atrás por los rumores de un grupo extraño de magos haciendo destrozos y saqueando las ciudades cercanas del lugar en busca de unos libros en particular. Él y su líder habían logrado ubicar a varios de esos magos gracias a su agudo oído, pero era consciente de que aún había más de esos bastardos por la zona.  
Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del gremio, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Kinana se había ido hacía ya dos horas y media, seguramente ya abordó el tren que llevaba hasta ese lugar.

-Maldición- murmuró por lo bajo con los puños cerrados y temblando levemente para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad del gremio.

Continuara!

* * *

Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, comencé sin saber bien hacia donde iba, queriendo hacer algo gracioso y corto, pero a la mitad del camino decidí unirlo con otra historia que tenía en mente, que será la que viene en el siguiente capítulo!

Lamento si no tiene mucho sentido lo que escribí o si les resultó tedioso, eso me pasa por ser desordenada. Prometo que no volverá a pasar!

Nos vemos la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos nuevamente! Les recuerdo que este capítulo es la continuación del 3º, "Weekly Sorcerer".

Lo lamento, sé que dije que serían Oneshots, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y… y bueno, termino saliendo esto hahaha.

Aquí vamos!:

* * *

"Vendaval"

Varias miradas curiosas observaron extrañadas como el dragon slayer del veneno salió corriendo velozmente del gremio. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían llevándose por delante a varias personas en el camino. No recordaba que la estación de trenes de Magnolia estuviera tan alejada del gremio. Aún podía sentir rastros frescos del aroma de Kinana por el lugar.

 _-"Maldición, más rápido, más rápido" -_ Se forzó al límite de su velocidad hasta que llegó por fin a la estación de trenes, resbalando unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo al intentar frenar su carrera de golpe. Se dirigió ansiosamente hacia la boletería atrayendo miradas extrañas por su comportamiento brusco.

-Un pasaje para la ciudad de Shirotsume- golpeó con brusquedad el mostrador de la boletería con su mano dejando las joyas correspondientes al pago del pase debajo de ella.

-Necesito su identificación por favor - El muchacho que se encontraba detrás de la vitrina lo miraba seriamente.

- _"¿Desde cuándo mierda piden identificación para estas cosas?"_ \- la poca paciencia que tenía estaba al borde de desaparecer.-Déjame buscarla - Mintió, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía identificación y claramente no iba a decirle quien era.

\- _"su rostro me resulta demasiado familiar" -_ pensó el boletero mirando al pelirrojo detenidamente, analizándolo con cuidado. - _"de algún lado lo conozco"_

Cobra comenzó a sudar al escuchar los pensamientos del hombre ¿Lo había reconocido?¿cómo? Se miró a sí mismo para darse cuenta que no traía puesta su capa, seguramente debió olvidarla en Fairy Tail en su apurada salida. Maldijo por lo bajo, quizás lo mejor era irse de allí en ese mismo instante y tratar de abordar el tren sin ser visto antes de que alguien lo reconociera. Su atención se vio desviada hacia unas pisadas y un aroma familiar que se acercaron por detrás hacia él.

-Oi, te olvidaste de esto - Su capa azul se estrelló contra su rostro sin cuidado hecha un bollo.

-¡Tú!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Desde cuándo piden identificaciones? -El mago del relámpago se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos al pobre boletero que estaba ligeramente temblando del susto. Sabía muy bien quien era el rubio que se encontraba frente a él, esa cicatriz de rayo en su ojo derecho era reconocible a millas. Cobra, quien se había dado unos pasos para dejar pasar al otro slayer, desdobló la capa y se la colocó para taparse como era debido. Se quedó callado observando la situación.

-E-es una medida de seguridad - tartamudeó el joven, conocía la reputación de Laxus y su gremio, y hacerlo enojar era lo último que quería.

-Ho… no creo que sean necesarias esas medidas de seguridad con un miembro de MI gremio, ¿verdad? - El rubio apoyó su antebrazo sobre el mostrador con firmeza mirando fulminantemente a los ojos del pobre hombre.

-M-mis disculpas, no sabía que era un mago de Fairy Tail, lo confundí con alguien más. A-aquí tiene su boleto- El boletero le entregó el boleto en mano a Cobra, como si este quemara más que las llamas del infierno. Éste lo tomó y lo guardó debajo de su capa.

-Gracias por su atención - Laxus le dedicó una engreída sonrisa al hombre detrás de la vitrina y se alejó unos cuantos metros de la boletería junto con su compañero venenoso.

-Me debes una por haber salvado tu escamado trasero. - Se rio burlonamente - Debes ser más cuidadoso. - hizo un ademán con su cabeza, señalando con el mentón la capa que ahora cubría el rostro del ex-criminal.

-Lo sé - Gruñó con molestia el mago de cabello cobrizo oscuro – No pensé-

-Hoo claramente no pensaste - Laxus lo interrumpió riéndose nuevamente, lo que hizo enojar al mago de veneno.- Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tengo un mal presentimiento - El mago del rayo había echado un vistazo al papel que Cobra había dejado sobre la barra del gremio luego de salir disparado hacia la estación de trenes, por lo que dedujo con facilidad cuál era el problema. Él también estaba preocupado por su compañera, pero no podía dejar el gremio hasta que su abuelo retornara. Pensar en dejar a esos salvajes sin supervisión lo aterraba.

-Vete antes de que ese maldito edificio se caiga en pedazos -Cobra rio con ganas al oír los pensamientos de su compañero dragón. Sin una mano dura que los mantenga a rayas, esos idiotas destruirían todo en cuestión de segundos. Laxus agacho la cabeza y los hombros y soltó un desganado suspiro.

-Te encargo a Kinana, tráela a salvo por favor- Giró sobre sus talones y se puso en marcha de regreso al gremio. El agudo sonido del silbato del tren llegó hasta sus oídos, Cobra se dirigió con rapidez hacia la fila de gente que esperaba para abordar. No sin antes volver a ver a su compañero.

-Hey pararrayos!- lo llamó, Dreyar solo movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado en señal de que lo había oído, pero no volteó para verse ni frenó su caminata. - Gracias.- murmuró, dar las gracias no era algo común en él, pero debía admitir que había salvado su maldito trasero de un gran desastre. El agudo oído del rubio pudo captar sus palabras, levantó su mano e hizo un ademán a modo saludo y luego desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Con la mente nuevamente en el asunto, Cobra abordó el tren, por suerte no había muchas personas, por lo que se dirigió al fondo y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla en el lugar más apartado de todos. Se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza cubriendo lo mejor posible su rostro con la capucha. El viaje duraría dos horas. Suspiró teniendo en mente el infierno que estaba a punto de vivir a lo largo del recorrido que le aguardaba, pero eso no iba detenerlo, necesitaba encontrar a Kinana cuanto antes.

Sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar el ruido de los motores que comenzaban a funcionar, el chirrido del vapor saliendo por la chimenea del vehículo y el rechinar metálico de las ruedas. El tren comenzó a moverse. Casi instantáneamente se llevó una mano a su estómago y otra a su boca y comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas tratando de calmar el fuerte mareo que empezó a sentir. Fijó su mirada hacia el exterior, perdida en un punto del horizonte para ayudar a disminuir la sensación de que prácticamente todo le daba vueltas, si dejaba la vista fija en algún objeto quieto su mareo empeoraba, si es que eso era posible. Recordó haber oído de alguien que estaba trabajando en una lacrima para las enfermedades de mareo por transporte, si algún día llegaban a crearla exitosamente, besaría los pies del inventor… ok, no, quizás no era para tanto, pero su momento de debilidad claramente le hacía pensar idioteces.

Lo poco que su mente pudo concentrarse durante el viaje trató de elaborar algunos planes o buscar rutas posibles que haya podido tomar la joven en aquel lugar. Había un solo camino desde la ciudad de Shirotsume que llevaba hasta las montañas, hasta allí no había problema, pero llegado a ese lugar existían al menos 13 rutas diferentes que llevaban a las altas cumbres, y las montañas abarcaban tantas hectáreas que equivocarse no era una opción. Suspiró esperando a que el olor o la voz de su amiga aún sean perceptibles cuando llegara allá.

* * *

La joven de cabello violáceo se encontraba en la base de la montaña mirando detenidamente un mapa que tenía en una mano, y en la otra, llevaba el catalizador mágico que le entregaron al aceptar la misión, este tenía una pequeña esfera alrededor que se movía de un lado al otro, al parecer funcionaba como brújula indicando donde se encontraba la otra parte que tenía que encontrar.

Miró hacia la cumbre de la montaña para ver como la blancura de la nieve se perdía de a poco en las brumosas nubes de tormenta. Sacó de su bolso una gran y abrigada campera y se la colocó, sabía que de allí en adelante la temperatura comenzaría a descender. Había estudiado bien el mapa, clima y fisonomía del lugar, si bien la misión era sencilla, era su primer encargo sola y quería que todo saliera bien, por lo que se preparó absolutamente para todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Comenzó a paso intermedio pero constante su ascensión a las cumbres, disfrutando del hermoso día y del sol que acariciaba y calentaba su espalda con suavidad. Estaba atravesando la parte boscosa, era la primera vez que conocía ese lugar y realmente le parecía bello. El contraste entre las diversas gamas de verdes y la blancura de la nieve hacía que el paisaje se viera frívolo pero magnífico y elegante. A medida que se acercaba a la cima, el frío se hacía más notorio, pero el sol aún le ayudaba a mantenerse cálida. Las horas habían pasado y ya el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, tan concentrada estaba mirando el paisaje y el mapa que no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó. Se encontró de repente con la bifurcación de caminos. Se quedó analizándolos por unos largos minutos. El objeto mágico le indicaba ir hacia el que peor apariencia tenía. A lo lejos por ese camino se veía una espesa bruma aparte del cielo completamente nublado. Aunque eso era normal, por algo las llamaban las Montañas de la noche eterna. Sabía que a cierta altura en ese lugar era natural que estuviera todo oscuro y tapado por las nubes, sin mencionar lo cotidiano de las tormentas de nieve.

Sacó de su mochila una bufanda roja que Mirajane le había regalado la navidad anterior, se cerró bien su abrigo hasta arriba y se ajustó la capucha sobre su cabeza para cubrir bien sus oídos y protegerlos del frío. Suspiró profundo y se puso en marcha, quería terminar antes de que fuera de noche, aunque al ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, pensó que seguramente tendría que acampar en algún lugar fuera. Caminó hasta perderse en la densidad de la bruma, guiada sólo por el objeto mágico y una pequeña lácrima que le servía de iluminación.

Bajo del tren a los tropezones, salir corriendo cuando aún no se le habían pasado los síntomas del mareo no había sido buena idea. Se apoyó jadeando contra un poste que había a las afueras de la estación de trenes de la ciudad y se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas con sus brazos tomando bocanadas de aire y tratando de respirar hondo para normalizar la sensación del mundo girando a su alrededor.

Una vez que se estabilizó, concentró sus sentidos para tratar de rastrear a Kinana. El sol se estaba comenzando a poner, tenía que encontrarla rápido, al anochecer se acercaba sería más difícil encontrarla y mucho más peligroso para ella. No podía oírla por ningún lado, debe estar lo suficientemente lejos para salirse de su rango de audición. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Shirotsume olfateando impacientemente aquí y allá. Estaba empezando a desesperarse al no encontrar rastros de su amiga. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el final de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el camino que se dirigía hacia las altas cumbres y empezó a caminar cuesta arriba, prestando extrema atención a cualquier rastro que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse hasta que noto el débil aroma del perfume de jazmín y vainilla que solía usar Kinana. Apuró su paso casi corriendo hacia la cima mientras sentía que su aroma se hacía más fuerte. Concentró su audición, era realmente muy extraño que su olfato captara una señal antes que su oído, algo no estaba bien. Una gota sudor frío recorrió su cuello al percatarse de que todo sonido desaparecía en dirección al camino donde el aroma de ella provenía. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Comenzó a correr nuevamente en esa dirección guiado por su olfato. Todo estaba tan silencioso que lo incomodaba. Se rio de sí mismo, tanto tiempo ansiando aunque sea un momento de silencio y ahora que por fin lo tenía no lo quería.

Detuvo su carrera para tomar un poco de aliento, estaba exhausto, llevaba ya corriendo aproximadamente dos horas sin parar. Observó su camino por delante, la densa bruma lo envolvía y le impedía ver más allá de unos cinco o seis metros de distancia. El ambiente era denso y pesado. Esa bruma no era natural, algo la estaba generando y apostaba su vida a que tenía relación con el hecho de que no podía oír nada. A medida que avanzaba más era mucho peor, el olor de ella comenzó a mezclarse con la bruma y le resultaba difícil saber qué dirección tomar. Una sonrisa confiada y burlona se asomó en sus labios, podrían quitarle el sonido a todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero jamás podrían silenciar un alma. Se concentró nuevamente tratando de oír el alma de Kinana, si su aroma estaba por todos lados, entonces tenía que ser capaz de escucharla por más que esa maldita niebla disminuyera su sentido auditivo. Luego de unos minutos pudo identificar el débil susurro de su melodiosa alma. Apresuró el paso en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, cada paso que daba se hacía un poco más fuerte, y mientras más nítido era el sonido, podía oír con más claridad su alma tintineando de miedo y desesperación.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y una inmensa ira mezclada con miedo se apoderaron de él. Oyó con detenimiento más almas cercanas a la de Kinana, algunas tarareando una melodía de batalla mientras otras se oían agonizantes. Gruño con odio y fiereza, si ella llegaba a estar herida juró que acabaría larga y dolorosamente con la vida de los desgraciados culpables. Corrió los últimos metros hasta llegar al borde de un pequeño risco de no más de veinte metros de altura. Observó hacia abajo, la bruma allí era mucho más dispersa y podía ver con mayor claridad. Vio un enorme lobo con el pelaje entre tonos grises y violetas quien estaba rodeado de tres hombres y otros cuatro más que se encontraban tirados en el suelo por todo el lugar, algunos desmayados y otros gimiendo de dolor. No tenía duda, ese gigantesco lobo era Kinana.

Se sorprendió al ver a esos 4 enemigos tendidos en el piso, ella era un mago más fuerte de lo que parecía. No la subestimaba para nada, pero teniendo en cuenta el corto tiempo en el que estuvo entrenando, ese resultado era realmente bueno. Sin mencionar también ese increíble aspecto de lobo que parecía medir al meno metros de altura, sus colmillos se veían filosos, largos y llenos de sangre. No podía negar que era una imagen bastante agradable para su vista. Se detuvo de repente al ver parte del pelaje de la bestia teñido de sangre, parte en el cuello y otra parte en una pata trasera. A juzgar por lo agitada que se veía la hermosa criatura, sabía que ese líquido rojizo no era de sus víctimas.

Su ira tomó completo control sobre su cuerpo y se lanzó velozmente saltando del risco donde se encontraba, aprovechando que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia para tomarlos por sorpresa. Cargó su puño para ejecutar su golpe del dragón venenoso, aprovechando la potencia que la caída le otorgaba para golpear con más fuerza. Cargó a su paso a dos de los tres enemigos restantes con ese ataque, dejándolos instantáneamente inconscientes. Se volteó rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento, saltó detrás del enemigo restante y lo golpeó con una fuerte patada en la nuca, enviándolo a volar cerca de sus demás compañeros ya abatidos.

Cuando se aseguró que ninguno volvería a levantarse, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Kinana, tomó el rostro del lobo entre sus manos y lo agachó para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿Estas bien?- Se aseguró de que ella viera el movimiento de sus labios. A pesar de haber derrotado a los demás sujetos la bruma mágica seguía inundando la zona, por lo que Kinana aún estaba privada de su audición. Lo que indicaba que aún había más enemigos por la zona. La gigante bestia asiente con la cabeza aunque algo temblorosa.

- _"Estoy bien… ¿qué haces aquí?"_ \- No podía oír su voz pero si sus pensamientos. Kinana volvió a su forma humana, era consciente de que había más enemigos en la zona y no quería gastar el poco poder mágico que aún le quedaba. Erik quitó las manos de las mejillas de su amiga rápidamente y retrocedió un paso al verla ahora en su forma humana y con su rostro tan cerca de él, obligando a calmar su corazón que se aceleró al instante.

-Es una larga historia- Volteó su rostro rápidamente para ocultar el nerviosismo y el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

- _"Erik, no puedo oírte, mírame cuando me hables"_ \- Le pidió ella amablemente. El dragon slayer maldijo por lo bajo y se aclaró la garganta para luego volver a mirarla fijamente.

-Dije que es una larga historia- observó por unos segundos a su compañera y sus heridas, no eran profundas pero aún estaban sangrando- busquemos algún lugar para que descanses y pensar qué hacer-

Kinana asintió y giró para buscar con su mirada su bolso que había arrojado por allí cuando esos sujetos la atacaron por sorpresa. Erik por su parte, tomó a uno de sus enemigos que aún estaba consciente por el cuello de su camisa sin ninguna sutileza.

-¿Por qué demonios la atacaron? - arrastró sus palabras para que el medio abatido hombre pudiera leer sus labios. El hombre solo rio locamente mientras que el mago venenoso lo zamarreaba con impaciencia.

 _-"¿Por qué la atacamos? ¿Este tipo me lo pregunta enserio? no podíamos permitir que se acercara más a nuestra base, el jefe nos mataría. Sin mencionar que teníamos ganas de divertirnos un poco, es una chica bonita después de todo y estar tanto tiempo rodeado solo de hombres es una molestia. Aunque no pensamos que esa maldita perra fuera una maga tan buena" -_ Varios pensamientos se arremolinaron en la mente del sujeto pero el cerebro de Erik se detuvo al oír las intenciones que tenían para con su compañera. Lo arrojó con furia al piso nuevamente y se lanzó sobre él apretando fuertemente su cuello. El hombre no dejaba de reír desquiciadamente e imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber hecho con la bella joven de cabellos violáceos. El autocontrol del dragon slayer desapareció por completo. Estaba a punto de quebrar su cuello hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¡No lo mates!- Kinana lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡¿QUE NO LO MATE?!- Gruñó con tanta fuerza que Kinana fue capaz de oírlo incluso a pesar de la bruma mágica. Ella retrocedió algo asustada por la reacción de Cobra. El mago venenoso chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, no quería asustarla, pero le costaba controlarse cuando estaba tan enfadado como en ese momento. Volvió su atención al enemigo que estaba frente a él y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe de puño en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Se puso de pie y enfrentó a su amiga con más calma.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que planeaban hacerte?

- _"Me doy una buena idea, pero aun así no lo habrían logrado_ "- Kinana le sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo, todavía podía verlo temblando de ira - _"Pude encargarme de cuatro de ellos después de todo, y sabía que vendrías..."_

-¿Sabías? ¿Cómo? - Cobra se encontraba confundido. Kinana se llevó una mano a su nariz para señalarla.

- _"En un principio planeaba escapar de ellos, pero cuando me transformé pude olerte"_ \- Los lobos después de todo eran buenos cazadores y tenían un buen olfato.

-Aun así fue arriesgado- Señaló las heridas superficiales de ella.

- _"No es nada, estaré bien"_ \- Levantó una mano con el pulgar arriba.

Debía admitir que pese a todo tenía que agradecerle a la mujer demonio por haberla entrenado tan bien. Sin permiso, Cobra le quitó de su hombro el bolso que ella llevaba y lo colgó en el suyo para alivianar su peso. Sabía que su pierna le dolía pese a sus valientes palabras e intento de despreocuparlo.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen más basuras de esas.- Tomó a Kinana del brazo y caminaron a paso lento. Caminaron unos largos minutos, la nieve era profunda y les dificultaba el paso. Kinana se detuvo jadeante, le dolía mucho la pierna herida y apenas podía avanzar ya. La nieve le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y ya se había quedado sin fuerzas, sin mencionar que sentía sus piernas dolorosamente heladas por la fría humedad que las rodeaba. No, no podía parar ahora, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que dejar de depender de los demás. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dio unos pasos más, pero el dolor de su pierna le falló haciéndola tropezar y caer de cara, enterrándose la nieve.

-No trates de fingir si no te sientes bien - Cobra, quien caminaba unos pasos más adelante para guiar su camino, se detuvo y volvió hacia ella. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y una vez que ella estuvo nuevamente de pie, él se agachó y la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos.

- _"Lo siento… siempre termino siendo una carga"_ -

Cobra negó con la cabeza- nada de esto debió suceder… algo está muy mal aquí- Kinana pudo apenas leer algunas palabras que salieron de su boca. El no poder oír nada la estresaba aún más. Ya era bastante malo que la simple misión de encontrar un objeto mágico se viera envuelta en asuntos de un gremio oscuro, no podía tener tanta mala suerte de que su primer misión resultara así, se sentía frustrada. Aunque por otro lado, el que Erik estuviera allí con ella le hacía sentirse feliz.

Se colocaron al reparo de la ventisca contra una pared que formaba un pequeño peñasco que sobresalía del terreno. Algunos árboles alrededor le ayudaban a protegerse de la leve pero constante tormenta. Cobra cayó pesadamente contra el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared rocosa. Estaba jadeando del cansancio, nunca imaginó que caminar por la nieve fuera tan agotador, sin mencionar el llevar a su compañera en sus brazos. Usualmente eso no era ninguna carga para él, pero dada las condiciones climáticas y su entorno, fue un esfuerzo que lo agotó más de lo normal.

Esos malditos sujetos, era extraño que atacaran a Kinana, mucho más en cantidad. Usualmente permanecían ocultos para no delatar su presencia ni la cercanía de su base. Evitaban las peleas en la zona a toda costa y tenían un perfil bajo. Solo atacaban cuando estaban lejos de allí para no quedar expuestos. Cobra intento hilvanar las memorias que oyó de sus enemigos hacía momentos atrás. Tratando de ignorar los recuerdos de sus intenciones hacia su amiga, capturó algunas palabras sueltas: mapa, localización, catalizador mágico, jefe. Seguramente estuvieran tras el mismo objeto que su compañera y descubrieron que ella tenía la otra mitad que servía para encontrarlo y activarlo.

Unos suaves tirones en la tela de su saco lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Kinana le extendía la mano con un poco de té que sirvió de su termo y una barra de cereal. Él agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y tomó las cosas sin dudarlo. Mientras tanto, su compañera se dedicaba a vendar la herida de su pierna provisoriamente, hacía mucho frío para quitarse o arremangarse el pantalón y tratarla adecuadamente, por lo que colocó la venda sobre la tela de la prenda de ropa. Luego se dirigió hacia el corte que tenía en el cuello, por suerte había parado de sangrar, pero había dejado parte de su cara, cuello y hombro manchados de sangre seca. Sacó de su bolso más vendas y un poco de alcohol etílico para desinfectar la zona. Embebió el líquido desinfectante en un pañuelo y con su otra mano palpó sobre la zona para ubicar bien el lugar de su herida y la suciedad. Su piel estaba tan fría que su sentido del tacto estaba algo atrofiado, sin mencionar que le costaba mover bien sus manos casi congeladas. Era complicado aplicarse primeros auxilios a sí misma si no tenía buena vista sobre la zona a trabajar.

Cobra se acercó a ella y le quitó el pañuelo de sus manos, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que estirara su cuello y le permitiera atenderla. Se sentía más agotado de lo que pensaba y sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar gesticuladamente para que Kinana pudiera leer sus labios. Ella se incorporó y se sentó más derecha, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para dejar lo mejor posible su cuello al descubierto.

Por suerte no era una herida profunda, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraban, lo más conveniente era tratarla para evitar que se infecte. Con una mano corrió los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre la zona que tenía que tratar, aprovechando a sentir la suavidad de cada hebra violácea entrelazada a sus dedos y rozando accidentalmente su mejilla en el proceso. Corrió el cabello hacia atrás enganchándolo en su oreja para evitar que vuelva a su lugar anterior. Limpió la sangre seca en el área y desinfectó la herida con mucho cuidado. Por suerte para Kinana, el frío era tal que apenas pudo sentir el ardor del alcohol sobre el corte.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, sabía que Cobra tenía un trato especial con ella por su antigua amistad. Sabía que lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento no lo haría con nadie más. Si bien no había logrado recuperar todos sus recuerdos, flashes de su pasado volvían a su mente ayudándola a unir las piezas de esos años perdidos en su vida. Sabía que tenían una relación especial, un lazo muy fuerte que compartían desde hace muchos años que, aunque no recordara bien todo, podía sentirlo desde el fondo de su alma. Ese lazo, ese sentimiento de felicidad, calidez y seguridad que le provocaba estar cerca de él era algo que no quería volver a perder. Pese a que su lado racional le insistía en que habían compartido pocos momentos juntos desde que ella volvió a su forma humana, su corazón le contradecía fervientemente abrumándola de sensaciones agradables cuando pensaba o estaba cerca de él. Quizás había sido por esa misma sensación que Kinana se había comenzado a enamorar de él. Se puso a pensar si el dragon Slayer estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía, aunque solía mantenerlo en el lugar más oculto de su mente y evitaba pensar en ello con frecuencia para que no pudiera oírla. Fuera cual fuera el caso, no le importaba. No le importaba si él sentía lo mismo por ella o no, con estar cerca suyo y tener su amistad era más que suficiente.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió las manos de su compañero rodear su cuello para vendarlo. Sentirlo tan suave, sutil y cuidadoso, atendiéndola de esa forma hacía que su corazón se disparara y latiera a una milla por segundo. Observó su serio rostro concentrado, si alguna vez oyó sus pensamientos sobre él definitivamente sabía bien cómo ocultarlo. Años de oír la mente y las almas de los demás debieron enseñarle a mantener esa postura ante cualquier revelación.

Al terminar con los cuidados, Cobra tomó la bufanda roja que Kinana se había sacado con anterioridad y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, luego le colocó la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza para cubrirla bien y protegerla del frío abrumador.

El mago venenoso estaba temblando ligeramente, había salido tan rápido de Magnolia que no pensó en el frío que haría en esas malditas montañas. Pese a que su abrigo era bastante cálido, no era adecuado para climas como ese y su capa azul apenas lo protegía del viento. Kinana no pasó inadvertido su temblor y se acercó a él para acurrucarse a su lado y brindarle un poco de su calor. Cobra no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios ante la acción de su amiga. Agradeció que ella no viera su rostro en ese momento. Extendió su larga capa azulada compartiendo parte de la tela para cubrir a su compañera, pasando por debajo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo y así poder compartir más calor. El corazón de Kinana dio un vuelco al sentir el medio abrazo de Cobra. Trató de calmarse mentalmente, él solo lo hacía para que pudieran mantenerse calientes, no por otra cosa. Decidió imitarlo, abrazando su cintura para estrecharse más contra su cuerpo, ignorando por completo como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensó ante su abrazo.

- _"¿Qué haremos ahora?... aún necesito encontrar esa cosa"_ \- Kinana observaba la otra mitad del objeto en su mano libre, la pequeña orbe/brújula brillaba con mucho más intensidad y señalaba hacia el sur de donde se encontraban. Al parecer se estaban acercando al objeto en cuestión. Cobra se llevó una mano a su barbilla y entrecerró su ojo, retomando la línea de pensamiento anterior. Sabía que el objeto de la misión estaba cerca de allí, la cuestión ahora era: ¿Ese gremio oscuro lo estaba buscando también? ¿o ya lo tenían en su poder?. Sea cual sea la situación tendrían que terminar luchando contra ellos tarde o temprano. No le vendría mal luchar para entrar en calor después de todo.

Sus puntiagudas orejas se movieron levemente al captar el sonido de un alma cercana a ellos. ¿Cómo diablos se habían acercado tanto sin que pudiera notarlo? Oh, claro, estúpida bruma, gruñó por lo bajo. Ahora podía oír a varios sujetos alrededor de ellos, aunque la tormenta y la niebla evitaba que pudiera verlos. Se concentró y afinó sus sentidos lo más que pudo en el momento justo; un ataque se dirigía hacia ellos. Empujó a Kinana y apenas logró saltar fuera de la trayectoria de un furioso torbellino. Cayó sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, enterrándola levemente en la nieve con su peso. Parte del ataque logró alcanzar la pierna de Cobra, hiriéndolo dolorosamente.

Kinana apenas lograba comprender toda la situación. El dragon slayer ignoró su dolor, se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se encontraban acorralados contra la pared, rodeados de siete enemigos ahora visibles.

-¿Tu eres el maldito idiota que genera esta estúpida niebla?- Gritó con ira, mirando al sujeto que se encontraba detrás del resto de los enemigos. La bruma se arremolinaba en cantidades alrededor de él y se dispersaba por toda la zona tomando al sujeto como epicentro.

-¿Y que si lo fuera?- El hombre era alto y delgado, una capucha ocultaba su rostro a diferencia del resto de sus aliados. Reía desquiciadamente y lo importante de todo: ese sujeto podía oírlos fuerte y claro.

Kinana volvió a transformarse, esta vez en forma de un gran tigre con pelaje blancuzco y rayas en tono de violetas grisáceos. Necesitaba una forma ágil si quería ser capaz de esquivar los ataques que apenas podía ver y oír.

Cobra se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el líder del grupo, cargando al resto de sus enemigos en el camino. Mientras más cerca estaba de ese sujeto menos podía oírlo. Su alma era casi imperceptible. El hombre logró esquivar el ataque del dragon slayer y se ocultó en la densidad de la bruma para luego contraatacarlo saliendo a sus espaldas. Cobra apenas pudo esquivar la patada que se dirigía a su espalda. Miró directamente a los ojos de su enemigo, el hombre seguía riendo desagradablemente y eso lo alteraba por completo. Una enorme sonrisa burlona se posó sobre los labios del mago venenoso, desconcertando un poco a su enemigo.

-¿Se está riendo? ¿Se volvió loco?- el hombre retrocedió un paso por precaución.

-Hacía tiempo que no luchaba en absoluto silencio, será un desafío interesante - su clásica sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro. Su sangre hervía de emoción, no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que luchó contra alguien privado de su Soul Listening- ¿Cómo era que decía el cerebro de flama?...¡Oh! sí... ¡Estoy encendido!

La verdadera lucha comenzó. El sujeto alto y delgado lograba esquivar los ataques de Cobra una y otra vez y luego desaparecer en la niebla para ocultarse hasta su siguiente golpe. Mientras el dragon slayer trataba de familiarizarse con su patrón de ataque, su atención se veía desviada de a ratos hacia Kinana, quien se encontraba luchando con los otros seis sujetos restantes. Analizándolos rápidamente, supo que no eran rivales para ella, pero aun así la cantidad podía llegar a ser un problema. Saltaba de un lugar al otro en la acción, ayudando a su amiga cuando alguno de sus rivales querían tomarla desprevenida por la espalda o cuando sus ataques simultáneos eran demasiados para que pudiera detenerlos a todos ella sola. Rápidamente pudieron encargarse de los secuaces, dejando únicamente al líder en pie. Cada vez que Cobra quería acercarse a él, los torbellinos alrededor de su cuerpo lo empujaban con violencia hacia atrás. Estaba convencido de que con un solo golpe podría derrotarlo, el problema era ¿cómo diablos podría acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo? No parecía ser un mago poderoso, la situación no tenía sentido, debía ser capaz de derrotarlo fácilmente.

Otro fuerte golpe acompañado de una ráfaga de viento lo mandó a volar, estrellando al dragon slayer contra la pared rocosa del peñasco contra el que antes se resguardaban. Kinana quien volvió a su forma humana corrió hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- _"¡Erik! Mira esto"_ \- su compañera tiró de su abrigo preocupada al notar que él no podía oírla. Cobra volteó a verla, sostenía frente a él la otra pieza del catalizador mágico, que brillaba fuertemente y dirigía un tenue haz de luz hacia el bolsillo de su enemigo.

-Así que era eso, bastardo cobarde - murmuró por lo bajo. Todo ahora tenía sentido, el catalizador aumentaba el poder de la magia de su enemigo pero no del mago en sí, es por eso que no sentía su presencia como una amenaza.

Otro ataque se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, haciéndolos saltar hacia lados opuestos y separarse para esquivarlo. El enemigo rápidamente volteó para atacar a Kinana, intuyendo que era el más débil de los dos magos. Cobra corrió en su ayuda lo más rápido que sus piernas le respondieron, pero no llegó a tiempo. El enemigo envió un fuerte ataque que la golpeó y la lanzó por los aires hacia el vacío.

-¡KINANA! - Cayó de rodillas hundiéndose unos centímetros en la nieve, su ojo abierto de terror y desesperación. Su brazo quedó temblando, extendido hacia la dirección donde su compañera había desaparecido. Todo pasó tan rápido que fue imposible para alcanzarla. No podía respirar, las funciones de su cuerpo se detuvieron por unas fracciones de segundo y la desesperación se había apoderado de él por completo. Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y giró hacia su enemigo. Pudo oler el miedo brotar desde los huesos de esa escoria luego de clavar la mirada más despiadada y llena de odio jamás existente en él. Un rugido ensordecedor estalló de sus pulmones, tan poderoso que el impacto sonoro hizo retroceder a su enemigo, quien se cubrió sus oídos por el agudo dolor que ahora sentía. El sujeto tragó duramente al ver como el dragon slayer cargaba con una velocidad inimaginable contra él. Sus torbellinos aún seguían repeliendolo, pero eso no le impedía volver a levantarse una y otra vez contraatacando sin parar.

Otro ataque poderoso proveniente del enemigo empujó a Cobra hacia el mismo destino que Kinana, pero antes de volar unos metros en el aire algo detuvo su caída. ¿Estaba... volando? Unas enormes alas escamosas violetas y rojizas aparecieron a lo largo de su vista periférica. Su cuerpo se paralizó y comenzó a temblar de la ansiedad. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Bajó su vista para encontrarse en el lomo de aquella bella, gigante y escamosa criatura que tanto amaba desde que era tan pequeño.

-C-cubelios- susurró casi sin aliento. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y el tiempo detenerse a su alrededor, no podía salir de su asombro. Un movimiento brusco lo quitó de su aturdimiento. Kinana acababa de esquivar otro de los ataques de su enemigo, sobrevolando a gran altura sobre la zona, alejándose lo más posible de la niebla para observar la situación desde arriba. Cobra se sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad para volver a concentrarse en la batalla que aún no había terminado. Al salir de su estado de shock, un inmenso calor invadió con rapidez todo su cuerpo ¿acaso era... felicidad?. Una sonrisa como nunca antes había creído ser capaz de esbozar se posó sobre sus labios.

-Erik, ¿Estas bien?- El cuello de la gigante serpiente se torció un poco hacia un lado para clavar una de sus pupilas jade sobre su compañero. El alma de kinana tintineó de alegría al ver la cara de su compañero en ese momento. Parecía un niño pequeño en navidad.-Concéntrate en la batalla- lo regaño con ternura. Se sacudió un poco haciéndole perder el equilibrio al dragon slayer, quien se tambaleó y estiró los brazos, moviéndolos para evitar caer de su lomo. Flexionó ligeramente sus piernas y se encorvó levemente para mantener el equilibrio, levantó ambos puños listo para continuar con la pelea entre manos.

-Prepárate Cubelios! Vamos a destrozar a ese idiota - Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, dejando relucir sus filosos colmillos.

- _"Es Kin- oh, olvídalo, ¡vamos!"_ \- No iba a molestarse en corregirlo, se veía tan feliz en ese momento que simplemente no podía hacerlo. El haberse alejado a tanta altura de esa niebla fue una buena idea, les daba una visión del terreno y una ventaja táctica, sin mencionar que ahora Kinana podía oír levemente a Erik, al parecer, los efectos de la magia de ese sujeto se atenuaban a la distancia.

Con movimientos increíblemente coordinados, danzaban en el aire lanzando ataques en conjunto uno tras otro sin descansar. Cualquiera que los viera luchar ahora no creería que estuvieron tantos años separados. Era como andar en bicicleta, sus cuerpos no olvidaban como eran los movimientos y reacciones del otro, era imposible de olvidar con una relación tan estrecha como la que compartían desde tanto tiempo.

Kinana volvió a sobrevolar encima del enemigo luego de otro ataque fallido. Al parecer, el catalizador aumentaba el poder de su enemigo absorbiendo la fuerza de sus ataques. Necesitaban asestar un solo golpe duro y contundente, pero esos malditos torbellinos los repelían una y otra vez, y cada vez con más brusquedad. Cobra observó la situación en silencio por unos minutos hasta que una idea sacudió su mente.

La forma en la que el viento se arremolinaba alrededor de ese hombre, el "ojo de la tormenta". Había por lo menos un espacio de metro y medio alrededor de ese sujeto donde no corría ni la brisa más mínima. Recordó repentinamente que el centro de los tornados o ciclones era la zona más calma de las tormentas, es decir, que si lograba llegar hasta allí, podría golpearlo sin ser repelido por los fuertes vientos. El hecho de que ahora podía volar iba a facilitar su llegada hasta esa zona. Tenían que crear una distracción para poder llegar hasta ese lugar sin ser repelidos por alguna otra fuerte rafaga de viento. Se agacho sobre el lomo de su compañera, acariciándolo para llamar su atención. Kinana giró su largo y escamoso cuello hacia atrás para oír el plan que Cobra le susurró.

Se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque girando en torno al enemigo con tanta velocidad que al sujeto le resultaba casi imposible golpearlos con sus ataques. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, mirando ansiosamente hacia todos lados, tratando de adivinar de dónde vendría el ataque de ambos magos.

-HAHAHA! ¿Acaso creen que pueden vencerme con velocidad?, ¡mi magia seguirá protegiéndome de sus ataques por más veloces que sean!- El hombre reía desquiciadamente mientras veía a la enorme serpiente acercarse a él desde arriba para tratar de atacarlo nuevamente. Cubelios voló cerca de él, haciendo una finta y pasando a su lado a gran velocidad esquivando agraciadamente el vendaval- _"¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde está el crío de las orejas puntiagudas?" -_ se preguntó al ver el lomo de la majestuosa bestia vacío.

-Aquí arriba idiota- Mientras su compañera lo distraía con sus movimientos, había saltado desde el lomo hacia el centro del torbellino, posicionándose sobre su enemigo. Cayó desde el cielo perfectamente en el centro del ciclón inflando sus pulmones a más no poder con todo el oxígeno posible- ¡DOKURYUU NO HOUKOU!

Una gran nube de gas venenoso golpeó al hombre con violencia y se arremolinó alrededor de él. Se condensó dentro del torbellino, el vacío que el viento generaba en el centro impedía que el veneno drenara fuera de la zona, concentrándose alrededor de él. Cobra atravesó la nube de veneno y golpeó fuertemente a su enemigo antes de llegar al suelo, quitándole en un ágil movimiento el catalizador del bolsillo donde lo tenía guardado. Los fuertes vientos comenzaron a desaparecer progresivamente y la bruma desapareció junto con ellos.

El hombre se arrastró como pudo lejos de cobra con gran dificultad, ya que el veneno que aspiró comenzó a paralizar su cuerpo.

-Hoo, no eres tan temerario sin tu aparatito mágico, ¿eh?- Cobra se burló de él, lanzando el catalizador en su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se acercó a él y lo pateó con tanta fuerza en el estómago que lo mandó a volar unos metros hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol que se atravesó en su camino, gritando de dolor y escupiendo algo de sangre hasta que por fin perdió la conciencia. El dragon slayer no pudo evitar reír retorcidamente, el dolor de sus enemigos era música para sus oídos.

La enorme serpiente aterrizó unos metros atrás, llamando la atención de Cobra nuevamente. Se acercó a ella, olvidándose por completo de su moribundo enemigo tras él, ella tenía esa facilidad de lograr que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. Su mirada se suavizó al verla a los ojos y todo el fervor de la batalla desapareció en cuestiones de segundos. Realmente no podía creerlo, después de tantos años, poder ver la forma de Cubelios otra vez era realmente extraño, pero se sentía muy bien. Se paró frente a ella, sonriendo como un niño pequeño desbordando felicidad. Alzó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la hermosa bestia y acercó su hocico hacia su rostro para depositarle un pequeño y cariñoso beso como hacía muchos años atrás cuando eran niños.

No sabía si fue porque se agotó su poder mágico o por la sorpresa ante el gesto de su querido amigo lo que hizo que Kinana perdiera su take over y volviera a su forma humana. Retrocedió medio paso instintivamente y se llevó una mano a su rostro, tapando su boca y parte de su nariz de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo furioso y sus enormes ojos jade abiertos por la sorpresa, acompañados de un brillo un tanto diferente al normal. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando se percató de que no estaba respirando de los nervios, dejando una pequeña nube blanca condensada al liberar el aire de sus pulmones.

Cobra por su parte se quedó petrificado en su lugar, solo corrió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás analizando la situación, parpadeando un par de veces mientras digería lo que acababa de hacer.- _"maldita costumbre"_ \- pensó regañándose a sí mismo mientras sentía como su rostro ardía. Sus manos aún se encontraban sujetando las mejillas de ella, aunque su agarre se aflojó un poco, no las movió de su lugar.

Kinana estaba aturdida, ¿acaso iba a besarla? no, no podía ser, estaba imaginando cosas. Sabía que sólo se dejó llevar por la emoción de ver su antigua forma, la forma de su única y preciada amiga de toda la vida. ¡Claro!, solo eso era. En algunos de los fragmentos que recuperó de su pasado recordó que esa actitud era bastante común en él, solía acariciar su cabeza y dar pequeños besos en su hocico cuando estaba feliz por algo. Después de todo, esas actitudes eran comunes entre humanos y sus mascotas. Pero Kinana no era una mascota, nunca lo fue, pese a que él o hasta incluso ella no tenía idea en su momento acerca de eso. A pesar de eso, Erik siempre la trataba como su familia. Oleadas de emociones diversas chocaban en su mente mientras sus pensamientos corrían a una milla por minuto. Quizás no debió retroceder como lo hizo, aunque no fue una reacción consciente; quizás ahora él pensaba que ella se sentía incómoda con su muestra de afecto; quizás incluso hasta lo ofendió por ello; quizás-

-Para ahí- Cobra interrumpió su línea de pensamientos al ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Fijo su filosa pupila índigo con suavidad directamente a sus ojos acompañada de una sensual y confiada sonrisa que dejaba asomar sus colmillos. Corrió con delicadeza la mano con la que Kinana se cubría y la hizo a un lado, dejando nuevamente su hermoso rostro avergonzado al descubierto. Supo entonces que jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía frente a él en ese momento. No podía comprender cómo alguien era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan feliz con cosas tan simples.

A pesar de que era consciente de lo que su amiga sentía por él, siempre trató de ignorarlo. Pensaba que era una simple atracción producto de la confusión que ella sentía ante las emociones que golpeaban su alma y la falta de la mayoría de sus recuerdos juntos. Quizás era eso, o tal vez era una excusa que simplemente se imponía para evitar pensar en lo que él sentía por ella. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que trataba de convencerse una y otra vez que solo eran amigos y nada más que eso. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanto afecto por alguien, eso era poco común en él y le daba miedo...si, miedo, Cobra tenía miedo de no saber como actuar según estas emociones que eran tan desconocidas por él.

Pero en ese instante Erik no pensó en nada de aquello, se sentía tan extasiado y feliz de compartir tiempo con ella, de que estuviera a salvo y de poder haber visto a Cubelios una vez más que su mente se apagó por completo y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se acercó a su rostro lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera y ante el más mínimo indicio de confusión o negativa que pudiera ver o escuchar él retrocedería. Sin borrar su sonrisa, que se hizo más ancha al sentir la ansiedad en el alma de la maga ante su cercanía, posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Podía oír el corazón de Kinana latir tan fuerte como el de él. Sintió un sofocante pero agradable calor en su pecho y hormigueo en su estómago, hacía tanto tiempo que ansiaba sentir esa caricia, más de lo que imaginaba. Grabó con fuego en su mente la hermosa imagen del rostro frente a él antes de cerrar su ojo para disfrutar aún más de su dulce sabor.

La sorpresa de Kinana fue tan grande que al principio no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó allí parada, esperando que su cuerpo reaccionara. Una extraña sensación de calor, felicidad y ansiedad la invadieron de repente, sentía todas sus extremidades hormiguear agradablemente. Sin pensarlo, sus manos se alzaron hacia el pecho de él, aferrándose con sutileza a su abrigo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los de Erik intuitivamente .Casi al instante, las manos de él se deslizaron hacia el costado de su cuello y hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos violáceos y empujándola más cerca de él para profundizar su muestra de afecto.

No sabían si había pasado tan solo una fracción de segundo o una eternidad, pero sus cuerpos los obligaron a separarse en busca de aire. Kinana clavó inmediatamente su vista en el blanco inmaculado del suelo nevado, ahora que su mente volvió a la realidad, se sentía avergonzada. Soltó el abrigo de él y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Su vergüenza creció aún más al escuchar una suave risa proveniente del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Mírame- Erik le suplicó. Su voz salió de sus labios tan suavemente que se desconoció a sí mismo. Su compañera se encogió sobre sí misma sin atreverse a subir la mirada, su alma era un torbellino de fuertes emociones golpeando y luchando entre sí para prevalecer, alegría, miedo, confusión y vergüenza. Sonrió divertido al saber que él era la causa de que su alma estallara en tantas emociones diversas. Colocó una mano en su mentón y la obligó con sutileza a subir su rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus carnosos labios rojos levemente hinchados por su culpa y sus hermosos ojos jade reflejando su mar de emociones. Juró que si seguía viéndola se volvería loco. Cerró su ojo por unos segundos para calmar el hambre que comenzaba a brotar en su interior desesperadamente y suspiró. Se acercó nuevamente y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella volviéndola a ver a sus ojos. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa como jamás antes le había dedicado a nadie, ésta era para ella y solo para ella.

Kinana sabía que Cobra era un hombre de pocas palabras, y tampoco las necesitaba en ese momento. Esa sonrisa tan especial que jamás había visto y que él le dedicaba únicamente a ella en ese momento se contagió rápidamente en sus labios, tranquilizándola.

-Bueno, recojamos tus cosas y marchémonos de aquí- El dragon slayer se separó de ella de repente y le colocó el objeto mágico en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Odiaba tener que separarse de ella, pero la noche estaba por llegar y sería un problema salir de esas montañas nevadas en la penumbra nocturna. Recogieron las pertenencias de Kinana que se encontraban dispersas aleatoriamente por la zona debido a su anterior lucha y las colocaron dentro de su bolso.

La joven maga miró hacia todas partes buscando ansiosamente con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en una larga franja de tela rojiza enganchada en una rama de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de allí. Al parecer, la había perdido en algún momento de la pelea. Corrió hasta aquel lugar para recoger su bufanda y se la envolvió en el cuello nuevamente.

De repente todo se detuvo para Cobra. El sujeto que acababan de derrotar había recuperado brevemente la conciencia e instantáneamente y sin pensar lanzó un ataque hacia Kinana quien se encontraba de espaldas a él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que el dragon slayer no fue capaz de oírlo venir.

-¡Kinana!- Corrió desesperadamente hacia ella. La joven se volteó rápidamente alarmada por el grito de su compañero. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el tornado que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella, no tenía tiempo de reaccionar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando a recibir el impacto, pero en lugar de ello sintió que unos fuertes brazos la empujaban hacia un lado.

Cobra logró llegar a tiempo para correr a Kinana del medio, pero a cambio recibió el ataque por ella. El impacto directo lo envió a volar con furia por los aires, pero eso no evitó que contraatacara.

-¡Dokuryu no Tutsuga!- El veneno que lanzó por su boca tomó la forma de la mandíbula de un dragón que se cerró con violencia alrededor al hombre que los atacó, dejándolo completamente inconsciente al instante. Fracciones de segundos después el cuerpo de Cobra se estrelló contra la superficie congelada de un río que cruzaba por allí, rompiendo el cristalino material en mil pedazos por el impacto. Su cuerpo se sumergió varios metros bajo el agua helada y la corriente se lo llevó arrastrándolo río abajo a gran velocidad.

-¡ERIK!

* * *

Oooh, menos mal que dije que iba a hacer oneshots, evidentemente no puedo xD.  
Quizás arme una historia nueva aparte para colocar estos capítulos y separarlos de los oneshots, así queda todo más ordenado.  
Quería terminar la historia en este capítulo, pero si lo hacía tardaría al menos 10 o 15 días más en actualizar, así que decidí mejor partirlo en tres.

EDIT: corregí algunas palabras que me "comí" y algunos errores de puntuación. Puede que aún haya mas cosas que corregir que se me hayan pasado por alto.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ojala les haya agradado este capitulo. ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias!


End file.
